My Life: Herbert
by Lake Blue1
Summary: Herbert's life right from middle school. We find out what he does behind the scenes. Includes a lot of made up characters. Disclaimer: I don't own club penguin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Remember me? I sure hope so! How have you all been? Welcome to my new story- My Life:Herbert. The title isn't that appealing but if you have a better one, feel free to suggest it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I am Herbert. Full name Herbert Percival Bear. My mom is Heather and my dad is Hilbert. I have a sister named Hermoine. We are the Bear family. We live on the Western side of the Arctic Circle. Hermoine and I go to a school called Stephen Bearsly. Anyway, its time for school. I gotta hurry. But I don't feel like it. It's too early in the morning. I don't know how Hermoine gets up at 6:00AM each morning. But she does, and she drags me along. So as always, she drags me out of bed and lectures me about the importance of getting a good nights sleep so I can wake up early in the morning. I sleep at 11:00PM! How can you expect me to wake at 6:00?! I decided not to complain since she is so much smarter and will just blurt out all these scientific and mathematical stuff that is unbearable.

I get my backpack ready with my homework and pencils and things. I'm so certain I forgot to do a homework, but I don't know which one. I guess I will find out later. Hermoine drags me out the cave and we walk towards the school. When we get there, she goes up the stairs to Becktia's room, where she helps out with morning work. I go straight to my class. The teacher, Hendbert, was working on his laptop. When he saw still half asleep, he walked over and stuck his hand in my face, while saying, "blah!" I just call his signature move, blah.

"Woken up now?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Good. I need you to staple these papers together." He said. He placed the stapler and the HUGE stack of papers on the table. I don't know how these teachers get here so early. I begin to staple the papers. I am a slow worker, and I daydream a lot. By the time I finished, the bell had rung and the rest of my classmates came in. My friends came in and we started chatting.

"Yo, Herbert. Did ya see the snowball game last night?" Bluebert called to me across the classroom.

"Yeah! That was epic!" I yelled back. I get so happy when my friends are around.

"What is?" Greenbert called to me. I don't know why all the boys have to have their name end in "Bert".

"The snowball game with the grizzlys versus the black bears." Tallbert explained. As the name suggested, he is the tallest bear in the class. "Even I heard it. You need to pay more attention, Greenbert." He added.

"Hey Herbert! Did you do the masters section for the homework?" Jonabert called to me.

"No. I'm not in masters for Math." I replied.

"I did it. It was so EASY." He emphasized on the easy part. He was annoying and too smart for my taste, but he was a good friend. I just rolled my eyes.

The bell rang, and we left the classroom to ELA. Our teacher, oddly named Miss. English, was waiting for us.

We took our seats while Miss. English gave us our homework. She also checked our homework.

"Herbert, wheres your homework?" Miss. English asked.

"Umm, I couldn't do it." I lied. I was actually watching TV last night. I did some of it, but I didn't finish it.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Uhh, I was busy." I said. It was partially true.

She sighed and walked away.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Tapbert, one of my friends, said.

"Tapbert! Have you now become a tsker? Shame on you." Miss. English said suddenly.

Tapbert looked down, slightly embarrassed. She continued on with the lesson, which was boring. Except for Serenalia, who absolutely loves going to school and learning. Hermoine told me she gets to school AT 6:00. How does she do it? I don't know.

When the next bell rang, we rushed out to the gym. We enjoyed playing soccer against the girls. They were hopeless. We had another successful game and went to talent next. My talent was computers. My friends and I walked to the computer lab. We played this fun but challenging game. The only one who wasn't playing was a girl in my class, Christy. She was doing boring work. Anyway, we lost and my mate, Hankbert, started using some inappropriate language.

"Watch your language!" Christy said, imitating what Serenalia always says to us.

"Shut up, Serenalia!" Hankbert blurted out.

"What?" Christy said, confused.

The rest of us started laughing. Hankbert got so embarrassed.

"Good one, Hankbert!" Another friend, Albert, said.

"It's not that funny." Shortbert said. We suddenly stopped laughing. Shortbert was that kind of bear that just doesn't find anything funny and always ruins it. He never and I mean NEVER shows any emotion. He is kinda quiet.

After that was lunch. We got onto the line and took our food, pasta.

We quickly ate and headed over to the courtyard. We ran and played ball. We stopped when the principal came out and yelled at us for running too quickly. The principal is very mean. We don't really like him.

Next and final lesson was Math. The teacher gave us a lot of work to do. We began to do it when Annoying J started to tap on the table, which was very distracting. Annoying J's real name is Jaybert, but we call him Annoying J. So Annoying J was tapping, and then Tapbert started joining in, followed by Bluebert, then the rest of us boys started tapping. The teacher yelled at us, but we were saved by the bell and rushed out the door back to our homeroom. Mr. Hendbert was waiting. We sat down and started chatting about the vacation which was coming very soon. Then the bell rang. Jonabert, Annoying J, and I head over to Ms. Becktia's room every Monday. Serenalia tutors that day and we love to crash her reviews and distract everyone.

When we got there, she was getting a group of 4 to sit down. When she saw us, she rolled her eyes and said, "Don't you dare." But we sat down anyway and just listened to what she was saying. Jonabert was constantly asking irrelevant questions. We were talking about science related topics, while Jonabert was asking questions like "what is the Arctic Circle?" And "What are Polar Bears?" I was just laughing the entire time. Annoying J was answering the questions she quizzed us on incorrectly. She seemed really annoyed. When the session finally ended, we left and followed Serenalia out. When we got out, she high-kicked us each and walked away.

"That's what you get for crashing my review." She said.

We just looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

I walked home, and Hermoine was waiting for me.

"Why are you so late home?" She demanded.

"I went to tutoring." I said.

She glared at me and then went to the study. I went to do my homework. It was boring and I didn't understand any of it. Finally I went to Hermoine.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Homework Help." I said simply.

"What don't you understand?" She asked.

"All of this." I said, and showed her my load of homework.

"Are you serious? Fine. This is how you do polynomials and this is how you write a haiku..." She went on and completed all my homework for me. "Do you understand now?" She asked.

"I sure do. Thanks!" I said, and put all the homework in my bag. I then went on the computer and played games.

**A Few Weeks Later...**

It was the last day of school before the summer. I could not wait! The day seems to drag on forever, and by the time the last bell rung. I was racing out the door faster than Shybert, who was usually the first one out the door. I ran home after saying bye to my friends.

When I got home, dinner was already done and we sat down to eat.

"Herbert, Hermoine. Your dad and I would like to share some news with you." My mom said.

"Yes?" Hermoine said. She poked me because I was busy eating my potatoes.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, mouth full of potatoes.

"Don't talk with you mouth full!" Hermoine said sharply.

"Sorry." I said, not meaning it.

"Calm down. Anyway the news is that we are moving away." Mom said.

* * *

**Ok, I know it isn't really a cliffhanger, but its just the beginning! Anyway, thought since there were so many characters, I would list them and make sure y'all know who is who.**

**students**

**-Herbert**

**-Greenbert**

**-Tapbert**

**-Bluebert**

**-Jonabert**

**-Tallbert**

**-Shybert**

**-Albert**

**-Hankbert**

**-Annoying J**

**-Christy**

**-Serenalia**

**Teachers**

**-Mr. Hendbert**

**-Miss. English**

**-Ms. Becktia**

**more names soon! maybe... **


	2. Annoyed and Beaten up

**Hello! I had some requests from my friends to beat up certain people. Haina, I know you didn't beat up anybody...yet. That will be later. Anyway, to fulfill these requests,this chapter isn't exactly on topic. I just wanted to include some things about their summer and the next chapter will be back to school. So if you don't want to read this, that's fine :)**

* * *

"What?! Where? No, we can't move away! Ms. Becktia will be so disappointed!" Hermoine blurted out. She was one of Ms. Becktia's best workers, after Serenalia.

I didn't care, so I said nothing.

"We are not moving too far away. Just to somewhere a few blocks from here. We were sick of the neighbors. They were too loud and inconsiderate." Mom said.

"So are we still going to the same school?" I asked. I needed to be with my friends.

"You can, but it will be a little further away." Dad said. I was fine with that.

"Ok." I said, and went upstairs to play computer games.

* * *

The summer was awesome for me. I get to sleep at 12 and wake up at 9. Today my friends and I are going to play some snowball at the gym. We had some great games and we were talking at the lockers when some of our classmates came in. It was Joyce, Haina, Courtnia, and Serenalia.

"Well, look who's here." Annoying J remarked.

"Mind your own business." Haina snapped. She got out her ice skates. They were going to the ice rink, which was so boring.

"You're going SKATING?!" Jonabert exclaimed.

"Got a problem with that?" Joyce shot back.

"Ha! Check this out. Joycey is working on her attitude." Jonabert teased. I hoped he knew that Joyce hated people calling her Joycey. If he did know, then he is making a really foolish move since Joyce is known for beating people up. I just remained silent.

"What did you just call me?" Joyce said, obviously angry.

"Joycey. Problem?" Jonabert said confidently.

Joyce then marched over and started punching, kicking, and pinching Jonabert really hard. He immediately realized he went too far and started crying out to us for help. I I stayed out of this because Joyce had hit me once and I was in pain for days. I watched in amazement and slight horror as Joyce hung him on the locker and left him there.

"Next time think about what you say before you say it." She said, relatively cooler. She led her friends out and left the room.

"Wow, just wow." Greenbert said.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Tapbert said again. I get really annoyed whenever he does that. He just does it too often. I helped Hankbert get Jonabert off the hook. He was apparently scared and I bet he will never do that again. But seriously, what he did was really foolish for his intelligence. But then again, he was smart, but lacked common sense.

We decided to pack up our stuff and head home. Our day, especially Jonabert's, was ruined because of Joyce.

* * *

We were halfway into the vacation and Hermoine is killing me. She gets very bored over vacations so she is bugging me. I told her to read a book, and she did.

"Hey, I have this book. It's called The Ultimate Book of Physics. Want to read it?" She asked.

I had absolutely no interest in physics or whatever she is reading about. So I just said, "Nah."

"Fine. Have it your way." She huffed and continued reading. I was cooking myself a snack. By cooking I mean "going to the kitchen and getting a bag of chips." I opened them and began eating as I surfed the net. I checked my phone several times, hoping my friends would ask me to go out and play. None. I was bored too. Suddenly, I got a message.

_Hey herbert,_

_Wanna come to the library? The girls are there and we can annoy them! Serenalia is also reviewing with some people. We can crash her review._

_Jonabert_

I stared at the screen. I was still scared of Joyce, but the thought of annoying the girls was epic. So I texted back a quick reply and headed over to the library. Annoying J, Jonabert, Hankbert, and Shortbert were already there. We went in and sat at a table next to the girls. I was positive I saw Serenalia roll her eyes.

"What is it with you being at every place we go?" Courtnia asked.

"This entire summer you have only been out two times?! No life." Jonabert remarked.

"You have no life." Haina cut in.

"Jonabert, just buzz off or something- Hey! Shortbert!" She exclaimed because Shortbert was doodling on her binder and making asteroids on it with his pen. I could tell that she was annoyed because Shortbert told me that he always did it and she never said anything about it. Anyway, she swatted him away and after several swats, she kicked him and tied his hands together to the chair he was sitting on. I was very surprised, since I never imagined Courtnia to be that kind of somewhat violent girl.

Serenalia and Joyce continued tutoring the other students. I don't know how they ignore that.

I wanted to help Shortbert and hit Courtnia, but us boys vowed to never hit a girl. I untied Shortbert and Courtnia slapped me in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I yelled and got a slap in the face from Serenalia, followed by , "No yelling in the library! Now be quiet!" She said calmly.

I glared at her as she turned back around to face Joyce and the others to continue reviewing. I rubbed both cheeks and watched as Annoying J was arguing with Courtnia. After several minutes of chaos, we noticed a tall figure looming above us. It was the our principal, the mean one. We were immediately silent.


	3. Back to school

**Hello! My, hasn't it been awhile since I've updated. It is the weekend, so I squeezed in some time to write the next chapter for ya! I would like to thank you all that have been so patient, waiting for me to update. So yeah, last time, Herbert and his friends were at the library, distracting Courtnia, Joyce, Haina, and Serenalia. Until the principal shows up.**

* * *

Serenalia sat there with a smug look on her face. I was the first one to react,

"Uhh...g-g-good afternoon, Mr. Surabert." I stuttered. The principal wasnt someone to messed with. He could expel you! I tried to maintain a calm state, but I could see that the others were shaking a little too.

"Why are you here annoying these ladies?" He boomed.

"Umm...uhh...we were-" I began.

"We are here for a review from the girls!" Jonabert quickly said.

_Yeah, like that will ever happen._ I thought to myself.

He eyed us each sternly and looked at the girls. Serenalia and Courtnia shook their heads.

_Yeah, they are teachers pets. Everyone loves them_. I thought.

"You are lucky you're not in school. Don't ever do this again." Mr. Surabert said sternly. He turned around and left to the other aisles, probably to yell at someone.

"Who does he think he is? The king or something?" Hankbert scoffed.

"Actually, he's the head librarian." Haina corrected.

"Excuse me, I wasn't talking to you." Hankbert shot back.

"You are now." She said.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Why can't we just go instead of wasting our time here?" I complained.

"You know what? I agree." Annoying J said, standing up too and leaving. The rest of us left as well, leaving the girls in the library. As I left, I felt ashamed. Embarrassed, ashamed, a little nervous. I'm just going to stay home the rest of the summer.

* * *

Well, the summer was over and we are back to school. Our teachers are the same, which is somewhat relieving since they were all somewhat nice. I shuffled into the classroom, a little grouchy because the fun was over and it was back to work. I glared at Serenalia, who was smiling brightly and commenting to everyone, "Isn't it great to be back to school? The summer was so boring!"

"No!" I yelled. My fist pounded on the table. She was stunned, then smiled and continued chatting to her friends. Girls can be so hard to understand.

Anyway, the bell rang and Bluebert moaned as we walked to Math. The teacher, Ms. Girtia, was waiting for us. She assigned us our tables. I was at the same table as Jonabert, Annoying J, and this new girl named Daynitia. She was very short, but she talked WAY TOO much! And she was very annoying.

"Daynitia! Get to work!" Ms. Girtia snapped.

"But I'm done!" Daynitia protested.

"Fine. Let me see." Ms. Girtia replied back and picked up her paper. She inspected each question before slapping it on the table and yelling, "This is all WRONG! You will do it again. And do not talk, or you will get a zero in conduct and a zero in class work." She threatened.

Daynitia sulked and when Ms. Girtia wasn't looking, she poked her tongue out at her.

I widened my eyes. This girl has nerve. And she's annoying. Does anyone in the class even like her?

The day rushed by without many interesting things happening. Unless you count Mr. Hendbert blahing me in the face as I was rushing to class. We were soon back in homeroom. I was chatting with this new girl named Sherbert. She was really nice. And I admit, I did kind of like her. After the bell rang, we walked together home. Turns out, she lives down the road a block away. As I went into my room, I smiled as I thought about her. I really liked her, but I was too shy to hang out with her.

I decided I was going to try and get her attention. She was a good student, so I did all my homework, properly, today. Then I watched a bit of television and went to bed.

* * *

A couple weeks later...

I was very disappointed. I had tried so hard to get noticed. I moved her bag, stole her stuff, and teased her new friends. But she still didn't notice me. I think she seems to hate me more. I was very upset. At least I still had my friends to hang out with. But it didn't feel the same.

By the time I got home, dinner was already done. I sat there, slowly munching berries, while Mom was making an announcement.

"I know it is very sudden, but Dad needs to work in another city. So we will be moving there as well." Mom said.

I stopped and shot my head up.

"What?! We're moving again?!" Hormone and I exclaimed in unison.

"No! We can't leave!" I exclaimed, knocking Hermoine's berries on the floor. She glared at me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to leave my friends, specifically Sherbert. I sighed, then went to my room, and slammed the door shut. I complained to my old teddy bear I had since I was 6.

"Why can't my life be normal? My friends have never moved!" I yelled.

To pass time, I decided to make a mechanical device out of my clock. I was always interested in mechanics. I could invent really cool stuff. I had a pencil that could shoot the eraser out. I was just fiddling with the clock parts, and my finished product resembled Sherbert.

I sighed. "What if she doesn't like me? She never paid much attention to me."I sighed to myself.


	4. Revenge!

**Hi! It's GREAT to be writing again. So last time, Herbert had a crush on Sherbert. He tries to get her attention, but she fails to notice him, and she also seems to hate him more.**

* * *

The next day, in homeroom, I was chatting with Hankbert.

"Hey, do you know what?" Hankbert asked.

"What?" I said, unamused.

"I'm getting revenge on those girls for hurting Jonabert and Shortbert. I'm going to target Haina." Hankbert declared.

I sat up. "Haina?! Why don't you target Serenalia? She's so much easier!" I said.

"Serenalia?! Are you kidding me?! I can't stand her watch your language and watch your attitude thing!" Hankbert exclaimed.

"Whatever." I simply said and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway the plan is..." Hankbert began, before being interrupted by Mr. Hendbert, who was walking around with a notebook in his hand and smacking everyone's head with it.

"Oww!" I yelped. He just laughed. I hate how he is so mean sometimes.

"As I was saying, I am going to..." Hankbert began again, before being interrupted by Shybert, who sprayed his neck with lots of water and ran to his seat and acted like nothing happened.

"What the?!" Hankbert squealed. He was acting like an idiot turning his head everywhere asking, "Who did that?! Who?" Shybert glanced away while I tried my best to hold in a giggle.

"Ok. To continue. My plan is to steal something of Haina's." Hankbert said, slightly frustrated.

"Ok. Whatever." I said. I didn't believe he could do that.

* * *

During lunch. I had to go up to Mr. Hendbert's to ask him a few questions. I was about to approach the door when I realized I needed to go to the bathroom. I decided to quickly run to the nearest bathroom. I noticed on my way there that Mr. Hendbert was putting something on the door. I didn't think too much since I thought it was just a doorstop.

After my bathroom break, I headed back to the classroom. Mr. Hendbert was inside the room, with the door slightly open. When he saw me, he said, "Ahh, Herbert." He opened the door and Splash! Water came pouring down, soaking Mr. Hendbert and his peach shirt. The metal bucket came tumbling down a second later, bouncing off him and rolling towards my feet. I stood in shock and so did Mr. Hendbert.

"Oh Herbert, how could you do that to your favorite teacher?" Mr. Hendbert asked after he recovered.

I rolled my eyes slightly. Mr. Hendbert always tried to blame things on others when he did it himself. I just smiled and walked away, trying hard to stifle a laugh.

* * *

Back in PM homeroom, Hankbert and I were talking again.

"Hey, I want to show you something." Hankbert said and took out a light green folder with "Haina" on it. I widened my eyes.

"Dude are you serious?" I asked, impressed. "How did you do that?!"

"It was easy. I took it from her bag during Math. It's her fault she leaves her book bag open." Hankbert scoffed.

I just shrugged. "She's going to be mad, I tell you." I warned.

* * *

The next day, Hankbert and I were talking again. It was all good, until Haina and her friends walked up to us, looking very angry.

"Where did you put my homework folder?" She demanded.

I swore I heard Hankbert gulp. I think he forgot he still had it.

"Umm...I...uhhh...still have it." He managed to squeak out. He took out the green folder and Haina snatched it away.

"How could you?! That was my homework! I had to get the homework from my nice friends here who care more about me than you!" Haina yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, ok?" Hankbert said hastily.

Haina sighed as Serenalia out a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. But don't you ever do that again." She said threateningly, and walked away, to the next class.

I looked at Hankbert. He was grinning. He pulled out a sleek, black phone. Haina's phone. I gasped.

"Dude, you know she's going to be really angry." I said, with my eyes still wide.

"But I have the phone. That will teach her not to yell at me!" He said. I just sighed, knowing what will happen next.

* * *

The next morning, I met Hankbert, Jonabert, Tapbert, and Annoying J in the school yard.

"Do you still have it?" I asked Hankbert. He nodded back.

"Have what?" Jonabert asked curiously.

"Haina's phone." Hankbert said proudly.

"Oooohhh, Hankie Pankie stole someone's phone!" Tapbert said dramatically.

"Be quiet!" Hankbert said, but he soon closed his mouth when he saw Haina and her friends walking towards us.

"Hank..." Haina said angrily, and lunged toward Hankbert. She punched him and kicked him in the stomach. Then she finally pressure-pointed him on the neck, before removing her phone from his bag and strutting off with her friends, leaving the rest of us gawking behind her.

"Oh my god, Hankerchief are you ok?" Tapbert screamed dramatically.

"Tapbert, this is no time for jokes." I said, glaring at him.

"Dude, are you ok?" Annoying J asked, pulling him up.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked." Hankbert said, and walked off, banging into one of the school pillars before walking into the building. We stared after him and exchanged worried glances with each other.

"Lets get avenge Hankbert." Annoying J declared.

"Ok, so who are we targeting this time?" Jonabert asked.

"Serenalia. She's the easiest to target." I said quickly.

"Serenalia it is. Lets get her." Annoying J said.

* * *

**fun fact for my classmates reading this: I almost published Tapbert's real name in this. But luckily i fixed it when I went back :)**

**also, if Mr. Hendbert is reading this, sorry if I made you look silly. But it was because of requests :)**

**hope you enjoyed! Please review.**

**also, please answer the poll on my profile. I will post a different question each week. It's just a fun little thing I liked to do. if you are a guest, post your answer in the reviews. The questions for this week is: what's your favorite subject in school?**


	5. Trouble!

**Hi! Now that the state tests are over, I should be able to post more often. Although it all depends on how much homework I'm given. Hopefully not much. Anyway, here's the next chappie! Last time, The four girls punished the boys for being annoying. Haina beat up Hankbert for stealing her phone. So the boys have decided to plot revenge. **

* * *

We met everyday at lunch to discuss ways to get revenge.

"We can steal her stuff. Especially her koala pencil case." Hankbert suggested. (I know I don't bring it anymore, but still)

"Nah, we already tried that." I said.

"We could annoy her. I can take her water bottle and smack her bag with it." Jonabert said. (This actually happened on Friday. After PM homeroom)

"No! That's not bad enough!" Annoying J said.

"We can take her project and she gets a 0!" Tapbert said eagerly.

I looked up at Tapbert. "Dude, that's so mean!" I cried out.

"That's a great idea!" Jonabert exclaimed. "If she gets a zero on her project, she gets a bad grade on her report card which means..." He gasped.

"I can finally beat her on the report card!" He squealed.

We stared at him, unamused.

"Dude, really? One project won't affect her grade that much." I said flatly.

"It does? Remember that time I got a 2 out of 4 on the project for math? I got like a 95 average!" Jonabert protested.

"Yeah, but that marking period you got a 93 for Spanish and a 94 for PE!" Tapbert piped in.

"Whatever." Jonabert said, pouting.

"Why don't we do all of them?" Annoying J suggested.

"Is that too much?" I asked uncertainly.

"Well, I really like the project thing." Jonabert said. "We have a project due next Wednesday."

"Ok, so we'll do the project thing, and what else? Is that it?" I asked, writing the idea down on a piece of paper.

"I guess, since it is a pretty big thing." Annoying J said.

"Ok, lets plan for the next few days. We'll meet back here." Tapbert said, and dismissed us.

* * *

Wednesday had finally come. Actually it was one day but still. We were in ELA. Jonabert motioned to me. I leaned over Serenalia's bag, which was open. I soundlessly removed her project and slid it into my bag. We smirked to each other and continued listening to the boring lesson.

In Math, Ms. Girtia was collecting our projects. I handed mine in and so did everyone else except Serenalia.

"Where's your project?" Ms. Girtia asked.

"I don't know! I put it in my bag and triple checked it. But it just vanished! I don't know how it happened!" Serenalia explained. She was clearly frustrated and I could see very distressed. I thought about it. I felt a little sorry for her. Annoying her was one thing, breaking her studies is another. I felt guilty. But I couldn't bring myself to admit the truth. So I kept silent.

After class, I gave the project to Hankbert and said, "I feel guilty for doing that. You take it. I'm outta here."

Hankbert took it and said. "I'm giving it to Jonabert. I felt bad too."

* * *

The next day, Hankbert and I witnessed something very interesting. Serenalia and Jonabert were arguing. It seems like she found out Jonabert had her project.

"Why would do this?! How could you?!" Serenalia was shouting angrily.

"You got a problem? That's what you get for not helping me when I was bullied by YOUR friends. Now good luck passing Math." Jonabert said in a mean tone.

"You did it, didn't you? You did it on purpose!" She shouted.

"Yeah, I did it, so what? It's history! What are you going to do about it? Kick me in the face?" Jonabert was yelling too.

Serenalia stood there silently, but angrily. Then she turned around and stormed off after giving a cold glare at him.

We came towards him.

"Dude, that was mean. " I said.

"We got revenge. If you add everything they did to us together its just as painful as that." Jonabert huffed. I knew he sometimes had anger management issues but I didn't think he would be that mean. I just simply left.

* * *

It was 2 days after the incident. Things returned to normal, although I swore I saw Serenalia giving Jonabert dirty looks every now and then. We were in Social Studies, and Mr. Hendbert was teaching the somewhat interesting lesson. Suddenly, Mr. Surabert went on the speaker.

"Jonabert, Herbert, and Serenalia of class 721. Please come to my office. Jonabert, Herbert, and Serenalia."

I gulped. I slowly got up while Mr. Hendbert was gloating at us. I glared at him because we were going to get in big big trouble. And Mr. Hendbert wasn't helping.

* * *

**by the way, I have exaggerated some of the characteristics of the characters. So its not really what they do. We are usually pretty peaceful and not that mean. :)**

**Please review and answer the poll on my profile. Well, you don't have to but its something fun I want to try. so yeah.**

**have a great day! :)**

**How is everyone enjoying the Marvel party?**


	6. Who's in trouble?

**Hi! Sorry for not updating recently, I was drowned in homework and work. But anyways, back to you. Last time, Herbert, Jonabert, and Serenalia got sent to the principals office after Serenalia found out Jonabert had stolen his poster. **

* * *

I shuffled silently to the principals office. I was really scared. What did I do? I quit helping Jonabert, so why am I still in trouble?

We stepped into the bright room that looked perfectly friendly, until you knew it was where the bad students always seem to end up.

"Herbert, Jonaban, and Serenalia?" Mr. Surabert asked. I tried hard to stifle a giggle.

"Uh, it's Jonabert, Mr. Surabert." Jonabert corrected.

"Come in." He just said. We came in and sat down in the wooden chairs. **(Anyone know what the principals office is like?)**

"Now, I'd like to address a case I heard that involved stealing projects and stopping someone from handing it in, correct?" He asked.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes." Serenalia answered, but I could see she was a little nervous too.

"Now, I was told that Jonabert had stolen Serenalia's project and hid it in his bag so she can't turn it in. Is this true?" He asked all three of us, but I saw his gaze focus on Jonabert, who was shaking slightly.

"Y-y-y-ye-yes." Jonabert finally stammered. I knew grades were very important to him, so if he punishes him grade wise, he would stop talking to all of us and fume silently for months.

"Herbert, were you involved in this at all?" Mr. Surabert asked me abruptly.

"Kind of. I was the one that stole it, but then I gave it to him because I felt bad about doing it." I explained, hoping he won't punish me.

"Ok. Herbert, please return to your class." Mr. Surabert told me. I shuffled out, releasing a great sigh of relief as I walked up the stairs.

"I am NOT being friends with Jonabert anymore." I muttered to myself as I heaved myself up the stairs. "I also need to get in shape." I panted, finally reaching the second floor. But there was one more floor to go. I groaned. How did I manage to climb up that many steps each day?

When I finally reached the third floor, I heaved a huge sigh. My legs were burning and I was wrestling with the heavy door that separated the stairway from the hallways. I trudged over back to Mr. Hendbert, who had a questioning look on his face. Everyone in the class was staring at me. Then I realized I was all sweaty but also shivering slightly.

"What did Mr. Surabert do, make you run a hundred miles or something?" Mr. Hendbert remarked, getting back to his usual self.

I glared at him as the classroom resumed back to normal. I slid into my seat while Hankbert whispered to me, "Did you get in trouble for the project thing?"

I nodded slightly. He shivered. "Lucky I stepped out of it." He commented, and continued listening to Mr. Hendbert.

10 minutes passed before Jonabert and Serenalia entered the classroom. They exchanged glares at each other but didn't say a word. Fortunately, Mr. Hendbert didn't make another mean comment. Jonabert looked like he was about to blow. Mr. Hendbert continued with the lesson, pretending everything was perfectly normal.

* * *

During lunch, we were all avoiding Jonabert. I was really scared he was going to blow on me. Once Tapbert tried to talk to him, and he yelled at him, telling him to leave him alone and mind his own business. Tapbert was stunned, and cautiously backed away from the angry Jonabert.

For the rest of the day, we called him Jonabert the bomb, since he is pretty much ready to explode. We only used it when he is out of hearing range, of course.

I asked all my friends if they knew what happened. None of them did. I was so curious to find out, I decided to ask Serenalia herself, despite the fact she probably won't tell me. As I walked towards her, Haina grabbed me and pushed me aside.

"Are you out of your mind?" She hissed at me. "Don't go near her. She's mad enough. Don't make it worse."

"But she's never angry." I protested.

"No, she rarely gets angry, but when she does, its very explosive. Don't trigger her." She said sternly, and pushed me back towards our lunch table. I had no choice but to head back to my lunch table. The dean was only letting the girls out today do we were stuck here in the hot, stuffy cafeteria. I decided to do some homework to pass time.

* * *

At home, I was still trying to come up with ways to get Sherbert to notice me. Annoying her doesn't seem to help. I didn't want to steal her project or anything because I didn't want to get in trouble. I felt hopeless. She was so mean to me every time I tried to get her attention. She would glare at me, yell at me, or even worse, ignore me.

I decided that I wasn't going to try anymore. I would treat her as an enemy. Or at least I would avoid her. I got up and went to get some cookies to eat. No wonder I'm fat. I opened the cupboard, and all I saw were packages and packages of processed food. I grabbed a large bag of cookies, and slowly munched the contents. When I ate the entire row of cookies, I put it back in the cupboard, but I couldn't fit it in, so the entire bottom row came crashing out onto the stone floor. I quickly ran back to my room, leaving the mess still there.

**(My classmates who are reading this: remember what Ms. Becktia said? "There's nothing wrong with eating cookies. It's when you eat the entire row that's a problem." Used that idea.)**

* * *

It was Friday again. I was so happy. All that work is killing me. I ran into homeroom and was greeted by Mr. Hendbert, who blahhed me in the face again. I rushed over to Annoying J, who was busy finishing his homework.

"Any updates on the bomb?" I asked, referring to Jonabert, who might still be angry.

"Nope. Still not talking. And 5 times 78 is...what? Tapbert refused to ask him again. Perimeter is 24 and the area is...36. I think we should leave him alone and try again next week. And done!" Annoying J slapped the pencil on the desk. I noticed that he was mixing up his homework with our conversation, but I pretended to not notice.

"Ok. I think he looks kind of sad or upset." I commented, glancing sideways at Jonabert, who was sitting by himself, not talking to anybody. He wasn't even boasting about how easy the math homework was, which was very odd. Whatever happened must have really crushed him hard. Why did he decide to do this?

* * *

In science, I was sitting next to my new mate Hankbert. Instead of paying attention to class, Hankbert pulled out his phone and started playing games on it. I watched intently, since science was usually so boring. **(Hankbert was actually playing on his phone in science last Friday, April 26th, 2013. Although he didn't get caught.)**

Suddenly, his phone started ringing, and because he didn't mute his call, it started ringing very loudly. He jerked up, accidentally throwing the phone up in the air, allowing everyone in the classroom, including Ms. Becktia, to see it. My eyes followed the Polar Ice phone as it twirled in the air and came crashing down on the hard table, making a small crashing sound.

Hankbert immediately blushed and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ms, Becktia walked over and scolded, "Hankbert, how could you use your phone in class? You know that's against the rules. I'm confiscating this and get your parents to pick it up for you after school." She took the phone and put it on her desk, while Hankbert was mouthing swear words. **(This didn't happen)**

"You are getting a zero for today's class work, as well as a call to your parents." Ms. Becktia called from the front of the classroom. Hankbert was enraged. He took his pencil and literally snapped it in half. I was very surprised, but also very relieved that I didn't get in trouble. Nonetheless, Hankbert was pretty angry, but knowing him, he should cool down pretty soon. Therefore, I relaxed.

As I was walking to Math, I realized that Jonabert had gotten in trouble, and now Hankbert. I noticed a slight pattern. "Am I going to get in trouble too?" I asked myself.

* * *

**Hmm, so who's getting in trouble next? Will Herbert? If you have any suggestions for what you want to happen next, then leave it in the reviews or send me a PM. **

**Also, if you are reading this, Mr. Hendbert, don't criticize me for what I did to some of the characters. It isn't 100% true. **

**Anyway, have great day! :)**


	7. Test Scores and A Cheater!

**Hello Hello! The winning votes for the poll are Math, Music, and Computers. That's very interesting. I would have chosen others but I am a nerd, so yeah. :)**

**Last time we were together, some of Herbert's classmates got into big trouble. We will see if anyone else gets in trouble. Note that most of the things that happened are based on real things that happened at school. It's very entertaining. **

* * *

It had been several weeks since someone last got in trouble. Unless you counted Tapbert, who got yelled at by most of the teachers because he was tapping on the table, which pretty much happens everyday. We had Foreign Language class right now. We were learning Spanish. I had studied really hard because I had an 87 right now. We sat in our assigned seats and the teacher, Ms. Chiria, was handing out the folders and the test papers. It was a simple vocabulary quiz. I finished pretty early, and Ms. Chiria graded my tests and handed it back to me. I had received a 98 on it. I was ecstatic. I was waiting for everyone else to finish.

I heard some whispers and I turned around to find Shortbert telling Annoying J some of the answers to the test. It was obvious he didn't study. I felt a bit upset because he was going to get a higher score than me when he didn't deserve it.

To my surprise, when Ms. Chiria graded his test, he didn't get it back, when Shotbert did. That meant that Annoying J's grade wasn't that good.

Odd. I thought.

Later on, when she handed all our tests back, I found out that Shortbert had gotten a 97. I was so proud of myself. What made me even prouder was that Annoying J received a...50! **(True story)**

"Ha! Take that!" I exclaimed to Annoying J, who seemed perfectly fine with his grade. In fact, he was joking with Hankbert, who had gotten a 45.

Ms. Chiria asked us to call out our grades as she called our names.

"Herbert." She called.

"98!" I replied back proudly. I thought I had the highest grade, since Jonabert, the smartest in our group, received the same as me.

"Serenalia!" Ms. Chiria continued calling out.

"100!" She called back.

"Haina!" She yelled.

"100!"

"Courtnia!"

"100!"

"Joyce!"

"100!"

I was immediately upset. I had been so proud of myself. Why do they always get the 100's? I was jealous. Why did they all get 100? if it was only one or two of them it would be okay with me, but ALL?! Well, positively speaking, at least this would bring my average up to about 95 or so.

"Study nerds." I heard Annoying J cough. Serenalia glared at him.

"Well, if you studied, perhaps you might get a good grade like the rest of us." She retorted. I could see that she had gotten back to her usually self and wasn't so explosive. Jonabert had gotten over it too, thankfully.

* * *

We were now stuck in Math, and I was copying the agenda before beginning on the question on the board. After I was done, I checked my work and waited. We had changed seats, and I was sitting with Jonabert, Annoying J, and Bluebert. Daynitia was sitting in the table in front of us, and she was struggling with the question on the board since she was absent for two days. The questions asked us to find the measurement of an angle, and I watched as Daynitia tried to figure it out, then reach into her bag and pulled out a protractor! I was amazed that Daynitia would think of that. She was holding the protractor up to her face and trying to figure out the degrees. **(True story)**

I nudged Jonabert and pointed, while trying my best to stifle a giggle.

Jonabert shook his head and coughed, "fail." Bluebert rolled his eyes and started chuckling.

"Daynitia." Ms. Girtia called out. "You've studied the protractor long enough, haven't you?"

"But, I'm not sure how to solve the and..." Daynitia trailed off.

"Ok, who has the right answer?" Ms. Girtia turned to the rest of the class.

Jonabert gave the correct answered, obviously.

"Ok, so today we are learning about..." Ms. Girtia was droning on, while I just tuned her out since the rest of the lesson was boring.

* * *

At home, I watched as Mom was searching online for a new house to buy in the town we are moving to: Icecap. I was personally not interested since I wanted to stay here in Bonfire. So I left and went to bug Hermoine.

"Hi!" I said.

"What do you want?" She growled at me. She was busy reading a book about physics.

"What did you get on the Spanish test?" I asked.

She looked up. "Since when did you start caring about my test scores?" She questioned.

"Now. What did you get? Was it bad?" I nagged.

"96. Pretty bad score for what I usually get." She said casually.

"Ha! I got higher than you! 98!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Ok. Was it vocabulary?" She asked.

"Yes!" I replied proudly.

"Ok, what's saltar, comprar, caminar, and hablar?" She asked.

I pause for a moment.

"Saltar and comprar wasn't on the test, but caminar and talk and hablar is swim, I think." I answered uncertainly. Caminar and hablar were the two I got wrong, so it wasn't fair.

"Nope! Caminar is to walk and hablar is to talk." Hermoine said, and went back to her book.

"Now go away before I embarrass you more." She said hastily.

I decided to leave and go play on the computer.

* * *

The next day, we were made to write a story in ELA. I had absolutely no ideas, so I decided to mess around. When time was up, this was what I wrote:

_This is a story about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about me writing a story..._

"Herbert! Herbert! HERBERT!" Miss. English yelled at me, trying to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her.

"Could you read us your story?" She asked. "I see you wrote a lot."

"Uhh, sure." I replied. I picked up my papers, and took a deep breath.

* * *

**No! don't read us your story! It will take forever! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and please review if you have the time. Also, I will be putting up a new poll question soon, so stay tuned! **

**Ok, have an awesome day! :)**


	8. True Story Time!

**Hello! Hasn't it been a while since I have updated, and I apologize for that. But this chapter is filled with funny stories that happened in real life. Except for the first part, there's no Herbert in our class. But anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

I slowly got up and walked to the front of the classroom. I held my papers to my face, and with one more unsteady breath, I began.

"This is a story, about me writing a story about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about me writing a story, about..."

"Herbert! Are you kidding me right now?" Miss. English yelled at me while the rest of the class burst out laughing. I stood with a sheepish look on my face, before rushing back to my seat when Miss. English said I could return to my seat.

"Now, anyone would like to share their story that does not go on forever?" Miss. English asked.

Several people raised their hand and went up to the front to share their story. But I couldn't care less, so I tuned them out.

* * *

At lunch, I was hanging out with Greenbert while he was doing experiments on students at Ms. Becktia's. he was testing people for some kind of breath test or something. I wasn't paying attention, but it looked cool. He got people to blow through a straw into this bottle with green water in it, and as they blew, the water started turning yellow. It was partially interesting to me for about 5 minutes. Anyway, after "Test 1" as he called it, he got people to run around like crazy for 10 minutes and then take the test again. When he asked me if I wanted to do it, I refused because there is no way I can run for 10 minutes straight. It's too...tiring.

So I watched as Courtnia and Haina ran around in wild circles around the classroom and then blew threw the straw.

"What if they accidentally suck up the water when they take a breath in?"

I remarked to Greenbert. This caused Haina to almost burst out laughing and blow bubbles in the bottle. **(True story) **

* * *

It was after school and Ms. Becktia allowed my group and I to test people for the science fair. We were testing food brands, so we put food into different bags and asked test subjects to taste and tell us which bag was better.

So, I was filling up the bags with food, when Mr. Hendbert came along.

"Hello, Mr. Hendbert, would you like a cookie?" I offered a bag of Oreos. He eyed the food for a moment before reaching for the box of grapes and saying, "I'll take the grapes. It's healthier." He stretched out the healthier part.

He walked over to our testing table and observed the experiment.

"Can I test?" He asked.

"Uhh, sure." I said, exchanging glances with Pinkia and Shybert, my science fair buddies.

"Ok, I will be in my room. Come up when you're done." Mr. Hendbert told us. I nodded back and continued filling food up.

While we were testing Haina, who went before Mr. Hendbert, Mr. Hendbert himself came back down to our door and stared at me.

"I'm hungry. I want food." He complained.

"Ok, Haina hurry up!" Pinkia hustled Haina, who was busy chewing an Oreo. Mr. Hendbert waited, and eventually got his turn.

I was busy filling up bags for the next set, so I didn't hear a lot of what was said. But when he was done, Mr. Hendbert complained, "Why isn't there a second course? Where's dessert?!"

"To get dessert, you must go to the nearest dessert cafe, and buy yourself a dessert." I calmly directed him. He got up out of the chair and hung around, watching us test the next polar bear. Then he noticed other teachers a little further down the hallway, and taunted, "Ms. Dimura! I got free food and you didn't!"

However, Ms. Dimura wasn't paying attention to him because she was talking to another teacher, Mr. Suh. So he walked over to them and called out, "Ms. Dimura, Mr. Suh, I got free food and you didn't!"

I heard Mr. Suh scream "What?!" Before charging out the door and over to us where he stuffed his mouth with potato chips. I stared in awe while everyone else laughed. He took another handful and went back to him room, while the rest of us were still laughing. I'm not sure, but I think I saw Ms. Dimura slap Mr. Hendbert, which was surprising.

Mr. Hendbert walked a few steps away from us, took off his glasses, and walked back.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Hendbert's brother, may I take the test?" He asked us expectantly. I looked at him, confused, for a moment before answering, "John?" I remember he told us he had a brother named John.

"They know." Me. Hendbert remarked to Ms. Dimura. **(I know it was another teacher, but I couldn't come up with a name.) **

* * *

When we got out of the school building, Haina and I went one way home while Shybert, Greenbert, and Courtnia went the other way. Pinkia went a completely separate way from the other side of the building.

Anyway, I was walking along, when I noticed many cans of paint on the ground.

"What's that?" I asked Haina.

"It's paint." She answered after a moment. I thought they looked like food, so I decided to be cheeky.

"Hey Shybert, Greenbert, Courtnia! Free food over here!" I yelled to them. They came charging over to where we were, and to their dismay, it wasn't food.

"Dude, that's not food." Greenbert complained, a little disappointed. But Haina and I were laughing so hard. In fact, I was still laughing even after I got home.

* * *

The next day, at lunch, I had a free period since Pinkia was absent that day. I went to Mr. Hendbert's classroom. Greenbert and Tapbert were testing Mr. Hendbert on Science. He was sitting at the table, with the test paper and loose leaf on the desk. He wrote his name on it and the word 'grade' on it. Then he wrote 100 next to it. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Then he began the actual test, writing the answers down. I observed his answers. I knew all the material, so I chuckled when he put the wrong answers. In the end, when he finished, I watched Tapbert grade the test while Greenbert was messing around.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Im BATMAN!" He ran around the room in huge circles, while Mr. Hendbert stared at him like a crazy person. **(No offense, Greenbert) **

"Ok, that's about...sifty dive." Tapbert mumbled to himself.

"What?" I asked and strode over to Tapbert and looked at the grade. Tapbert crossed out the 100 on it and wrote a 65. I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't stop.

"What did I get?!" Mr. Hendbert asked, confused at what's so funny. Tapbert showed him the paper and kept laughing. He took a look at the paper and wrinkled his nose at Tapbert, which made us laugh even more.

After the bell rang, we went to ELA. I told Tapbert to show Miss. English. He went up to her and showed her the 65. She started laughing really hard and exclaimed excitedly,"Can I take this test? I'm so going get higher than him!" I just giggled more and continued with my work.

* * *

**Ok, so here are some more funny stories that happened together past few days. And Greenbert, if you are reading this, you're welcome. **

**Note that it might be a while before I update since the funny stories are base on real things that happen, but my real classmates, dont go purposely doing bad stuff to get on my story. Just ask me and ill see what I can do. :)**

**for my readers, if there is anything specific you would like to see in the story, feel free to let me know. :)**


	9. Funny Mr Hendbert

**Hello! I apologize for not updating recently. I had to work on the Science Fair Project, and it looks really good. I decided to post this chapter today because of something funny that happened today at school. I would like to thank the person that said the funny thing during class today, Thursday May 16. You know who you are. I will explain what happened. But first, this chapter. **

* * *

It had been several weeks since something more interesting has happened, unless you count Tapbert doing his fake girly sneeze, which happens everyday. So today, Mr. Hendbert was making us read during homeroom, and Tapbert decided to do his achoo thing.

"Achoo." Tapbert fake sneezed.

"Who was that?" Mr. Hendbert asked, looking up from his desk. He didn't recognize the voice.

"Tapbert!" Everyone else in the room accused. Tapbert just put on his innocent look.

"Really? That was Tapbert? I thought he was a girl." Mr. Hendbert admitted. Some of us snickered. Then the bell rang and we went to our next class.

* * *

In PE, I was getting my stuff out of my bag when I noticed a note in my locker.

_Herbert, you are too fat. Lose some weight. _

I stared at the yellow paper. It was true. I was too fat. I could barely climb up to the third floor. I felt my cheeks turn red as I thought about how fat I looked. I never thought about it. But now I realized that I seriously needed to lose some weight. I recalled that last time I measured my BMI, I was overweight for my height and age. I was so disappointed that I wasn't buff enough. All my friends had at least a bit of muscle. But I was all fat.

_Enough is enough. From tomorrow, I will exercise more_. I decided with determination.

* * *

Now, everyday after school, I would go to this exercise gym and run on the treadmill for an hour.

"Almost...done...just...a...few...more...minutes." I panted as I ran on the treadmill. Then I glanced at the time and sighed. I haven't even ran for ten minutes and I was already tired. I was ready to give up on my first day. But I was determined to continue and lose weight.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and I have now reached an ideal weight. I was very happy that I didn't have to carry all that fat around my tummy. I walked up the stairs with ease as I entered Social Studies. Mr. Hendbert was standing there, with a machine next to him that was covered with a piece of cloth. We all stared at it with confused looks on our faces.

"Ok, I have this machine right here. Anyone now what it is?" Mr. Hendbert asked us.

"Time machine?" Serenalia, Haina, and Courtnia asked in unison. I rolled my eyes and noticed that Annoying J rolled his eyes too.

"Correct, for this lesson, we will we traveling a few centuries back to the old Arctic Circle. Now, if you would sit still, I will start this thing." Mr. Hendbert explained.

We were talking and chatting with each other. Then Annoying J decided to be cheeky and he threw his pencil into the time machine. It disappeared with a poof before Mr. Hendbert glared at Annoying J.

"Don't do that again. That pencil has now travelled to the ninth century, where its not supposed to be." He scolded. Then he adjusted a few more knobs and asked us to step in. Just as Annoying J stepped in, he threw another pencil back into the classroom.

"Really?" Joyce asked, glaring at him. Annoying J shrugged.

We felt ourselves being teleported away. We arrived in a very snow-covered island. It looked very odd.

"Umm, the Arctic Circle used to be inhabited by...penguins?" Pinkia asked uncertainly, glancing at the multi-colored penguins in the distance.

"Well, no. I think we were teleported to a different island." Mr. Hendbert explained. Most of the class oohed.

"How about we explore this area a little? It seems like a good place to study. I think this Island is called Club Penguin." Mr. Hendbert suggested.

"Great!" Everyone exclaimed and rushed off.

I followed Hankbert as he ventured towards the penguins.

"Are you sure its a good idea?" I whispered to him as we approached a colorful building. It said Pizza Parlor on top. _What on earth is a Pizza Parlor?_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, these guys are puny. They won't do anything." Hankbert assured. He entered the pizza parlor, pushing on the door that said pull. After pushing for several minutes, I pointed to the sign on the door that said pull. His cheeks turned red as he pulled the door open. All the penguins in the parlor were eating pizzas. They stared at us in amazement. Hankbert walked up to the cashier.

"Ten pizzas please." He ordered.

"What kind?" The pink penguin asked.

"Umm, 5 fish and 5 seaweed." Hankbert said, remembering that Annoying J and I were vegetarians.

"Here you go!" The cashier said, handing us ten boxes of pizza. We looked at each other with wonder and walked back to Mr. Hendbert. He called everyone back and we all ate the pizzas. I walked to the nearest trash can to throw the leftovers out, but the nearest was quite a few yards away, so I walked over and threw the stuff out. When I walked back, I noticed something very odd. Everyone was gone.

* * *

**Ok, as promised, this is what happened. We were in Social Studies, with our teacher, Mr. "Hendbert"(I'm not giving the real name for privacy and safety reasons) so this is what happened. He asked us to write an introduction about ourselves. Who we are and all that. Tis is what "Hankbert" wrote. **

**"Hi, my name is "Hank" and I am..." (He got kind of interrupted)**

**"Hankbert." Mr. Hendbert said. **

**yup, he actually used Hankbert's fanfiction name in my story. He actually read it. Thank you Mr. Hendbert for reading. **

**I will have a new poll up by Saturday. But if you haven't yet, vote now. So far, the winning fruit is Strawberries. :)**


	10. I Hate Penguins

**Hello! First off, I would like to apologize for not posting a new chapter recently. Been kind of busy. We have three projects due within two weeks. :(**

**second of all, our group got admitted into the science fair! So exciting! It's my first time since I was in Australia a year ago. They don't have science fairs. **

**But anyways, the chapter!**

* * *

"Hello?" I called out, looking all around me for my friends or Mr. Hendbert. My voice echoed towards the mountains. Suddenly, I was blinded by a flash and Mr. Hendbert appeared in front of me. I breathed a sigh of relief and beamed. However, Mr. Hendbert had a serious expression.

"We're leaving you here." He stated.

My mouth fell open. "But...why?!" I exclaimed.

"You said I wasn't your favorite teacher. So I don't care about you. Bye bye." He explained, and disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

I was too speechless to say anything. My legs collapsed under me and I dropped to the floor.

"Did that just happen?" I asked out loud. "They left me!" A few tears trickled out. "They really left me! What did I ever do to them?" I complained to myself.

After crying for a few more minutes, I got up and started looking for some food to eat. I met this penguin, or at least I think it was a penguin climbing this really big mountain. He saw me and climbed back down the mountain, not that he climbed up very far.

"Are you ok? Did you cry? What are you?" The red penguin bombarded me with questions. I figured my eyes were probably really red from the crying.

"I'm fine." I say to the penguin. "I'm a polar bear, from the Arctic Circle." I tell him. I don't know why I should be telling this stranger so much, but even a penguin will keep me company.

"The Arctic Circle? Where's that?" The penguin asks with a confused look. "I'm Klittnitey, but you can call me Klutzy." Klutzy held out his flipper, or whatever they called it.

"The name's Herbert." I introduced myself, shaking his flipper. "And I have no idea where the Arctic Circle is relative to...to...umm..."

"This is Club Penguin." Klutzy interrupts.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you own this island? You're the only one that was climbing the mountain." I question my new friend.

"No, no. I was teased too much by my friends, so I decided to live on the tallest mountain, away from everyone." Klutzy explained. "I wanted to plan something that will get revenge on them for what they did."

"Are those penguins really that mean?" I ask curiously.

"YES! You won't believe what they did to me!" Klutzy yelled, clenching his fists, or was it still called a flipper? Mr. Hendbert never taught us about penguins. Either way, I decided not to ask questions.

"I can help you get revenge, if you want." I offered.

"Yes! Ok, follow me up the tallest mountain." Klutzy bounced excitedly towards the mountain, he took out a grappling hook and began climbing up. I tried my best to heave myself up.

"Dude, you need to exercise more." Klutzy commented to me as he breezed up the mountain. I glared at him but kept my mouth shut. I finally heaved myself up and followed the short penguin to this cave. He showed me a complicated looking machine and explained, "This is what I have been working on. This will turn all the penguins into any animal I want. Isn't that genius?" (**Pinkia often said this. "That's genius" she would say.)**

I nodded. "However, you still need a few parts. You're missing the opening, the source of energy, and a power cable. All essential."

He looked at me. "You learnt a lot in the Arctic Circle, didn't you?" He commented. I just smiled and started to fiddle with the machine. I removed some unnecessary sections and replaced them with others. I still had some things to do come nighttime, so I slept on the stone floor.

The next morning, I began working again. Klutzy came out of his room with a donut in his flipper. He wolfed it down as he went to his desk and continued making plans. I sat on the floor and tweaked the machine. After about 15 minutes, Klutzy sent me out to collect some materials. My first story was this place called the Lighthouse. I needed cream soda, which I have never heard of. Using a detailed description and a picture, I collected the barrels of cream soda. This blue penguin stopped me as I was about to leave.

"Hi! How are you? What are you doing? I love your costume! Can we be buddies? Where do you live? Are you new? I've never seen you before! Would you like a tour?" The blue penguin bombarded me with questions.

"Go away." I growled.

"Why? You not like me? I throw great parties! Do you want a party? Actually, I have a better idea. TOOTING COMPETITION EVERYONE!" The penguin screamed to all the penguins nearby and within several seconds, everyone started farting. I pinched my nose and slipped away from the crowd.

"Gee, these penguins are annoying." I muttered under my breath as I climbed back up the mountain.

After some finishing touches on the machine, it was ready.

"Pretty good." Klutzy praised as he examined the machine. I beamed as I leaned on the big, shiny machine. My paw accidentally pressed the big, red, activate button. A beam of yellow shot towards Klutzy just as he peeked inside the hole. My mouth flew open in shock as I gaped at the sight that beheld me.

* * *

**What did Herbert see? What happened? Well, you will have to find out in the next chapter! I will see you then! :)**

**That's all for today! I have a new poll on my profile. It's pretty interesting. The question is: Who do you think hates Herbert the most?**


	11. Failure

**Hello! I apologize for not updating yesterday. I had to go to the science fair since my group's board was picked. We had to stand there for 2 hours in the hot gym! Yuck!**

**but anyway, here is the chapter. Last time, Herbert met Klutzy after Mr. Hendbert abandoned him on Club Penguin. They work together to take over the island. We ended when Herbert turned Klutzy into a...well you will find out. **

**By the way, this is for my classmates reading this. NO ONE TELL MR. HENDBERT TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE THE WALKING TOUR. He might actually leave us! Although the chances are slim, but beware! Don't give him ideas!**

* * *

Klutzy took a look at himself and glared at me. He was now a fluffy, red ball of fur.

"Herbert! Look what you've done! You turned me into a puffle!" Klutzy screamed at me angrily.

"A puffle?" I questioned with a confused look on my face.

Klutzy sighed. "A puffle is a furry pet that most penguins have." He explained.

"Hold on, let me try to fix this." I said, peering at the machine and adjusting some knobs. "This should work!" I exclaimed after a while. I pressed the button and yet another ray zapped Klutzy. I beamed as I saw him transform. Bu that beam slowly faded as I realized that Klutzy was not a penguin. He was a short, red crab.

"HERBERT!" Klutzy clicked at me, even more furious than before.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I apologized. "But its your fault for letting me try to fix it." I protested.

"How was that my fault?!" Klutzy scream-clicked at me. "You pressed the button and turned me into a crab!"

I was speechless for a few moments. "Well, now that you are the smaller one, I'm the boss now. Klutzy! Go get me some pizza!" I demanded.

"No! I'm going to my room!" Klutzy refused and scuttled to his room, where he locked the door and stayed there. I had nothing to do, so I went and got some pizza for myself. I ordered several triple everything pizza. Ever since I arrived in Club Penguin, I had been overeating. I was now back to being fat Herbert. I had a huge tummy I have to drag around. It wasn't as bad since Club Penguin was relatively flat, except for our base, which was so conveniently on the TALLEST MOUNTAIN! I ate a slice of the triple everything pizza, followed by another, and another, and another, until I had finished one entire box of pizza by the time I arrived back at the base. Klutzy was still pouting in his room, but as soon as I set the boxes of pizza down, he bounded over to the table. He removed one slice of the pizza, and then headed back to his room.

"This is disgusting. No wonder you're fat." Klutzy commented to me as he took a nibble of the pizza. I was so offended. Ehh, he's probably in a bad mood. I reasoned to myself, and decided to let it go.

* * *

A few days later, Klutzy was back to normal, and perfectly fine with being the sidekick. At least, I think he is. He hasn't talked that much recently. But at least he doesn't lock himself in his room, which has become our room. I managed to find a puffle bed for him. Klutzy stole a pillow from one penguin's igloo after she went back inside her igloo. Klutzy had walked over to the chairs on the porch and grabbed a red pillow.

"What today?" Klutzy asked me.

"Hmm, not sure. I haven't come up with my next plan yet. These penguins are really annoying. I want to find a way to shut their beaks. Wait...shut their beaks...that's it!" I jumped out of the armchair I was sitting on.

"What now?" Klutzy asked, unamused. I quickly explained my plan to him.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Klutzy exclaimed, "For a fat polar bear." He muttered slightly. "So what do I do?" He questioned.

"Go and get the materials we need. Candy mixtures, sugar, flavoring, and glue. Lots and lots of glue." I ordered Klutzy, who obediently left to get the materials. I planned out the recipe. It required finding the right balance of the ingredients and balancing out the stickiness.

"Now I wish I had paid attention in Math. What did she say about ratios and proportion?" I complained to myself. "I think she said use an algebraic expression? So how do you do algebra? Find x, I think it was. So how do you find x? Use a pie chart, I think she said. So...what's a pie chart? I think it was related to circles or something..." I mumbled to myself. " Gah! I don't know! I'll just ask Klutzy when he gets back." I gave up, throwing the pile of papers back onto the desk.

With perfect timing, Klutzy came back with the materials in this little red cart that is tied to his waist. He removes the string and pushed the cart of stuff to me.

"Klutzy, how do you figure out proportions and ratios?" I asked him.

"Are you serious? You don't know? I learnt that when I was in 4th grade!" Klutzy yelled, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I don't pay attention. Now solve this thing." I commanded.

Klutzy glared at me for a second then went over and started writing down complicated math stuff that I never thought existed.

"So your final answer is 2 parts candy, 2 parts glue, 1 part flavoring, and 1 part of our secret mixture." Klutzy concluded proudly. I rolled my eyes and started measuring out the ingredients. After I mixed the ingredients together, I noticed the color of the mix. It was a pale green, with dark grey and neon orange splotches.

"Uhh, Klutzy? Wasn't the mixture supposed to be blue?" I ask Klutzy uncertainly.

Klutzy scuttled over and took one glance before yelling, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU CAN'T EVEN MEASURE INGREDIENTS?"

I took a step back from the counter. Klutzy stormed over to the counter and started measuring out the ingredients again.

"You level off the cup, not leave a whole pile of it. You also make a well in the center for the flavoring, to mix it better." Klutzy lectured me as he measure the ingredients out correctly. "When you do a job, you do it properly. Ask if you are confused. Don't ruin the job because you don't understand. You should..."

"Shut up!" I scream out. _This guy is even more annoying than Serenalia, _I thought in my head_, and lectures just like her!_

"Watch your language!" Klutzy casually says. I froze for a second. That was Serenalia's line!

"Where did you get that?" I asked curiously, forgetting my frustration.

"From a polar bear I met a few hours before I met you. She had a group of friends, and they were talking about this intellectual stuff that I didn't quite understand." Klutzy explained. "She said Watch Your Language to another polar bear after he cursed. I thought it was catchy, so I used it.

"You are aware that the phrase is copyrighted, right?" I told him.

"Really? Oh well, she will never find out." Klutzy said as he mixed the batch of ingredients. Now it was a vibrant blue color. He poured it into spherical molds and set them in the refrigerator.

"Set the timer for 3 hours." Klutzy ordered me. "You can do that, right? If we leave it in for too long then the mixture will explode."

I glared at him as I turned the timer. Klutzy and I decided to go on a three hour walk for some ingredients and things.

After our walk, we arrived back in the cave and set the stuff down.

"Herbert, how much time do we have left? I think three hours have passed already." Klutzy questioned.

I glanced at the timer. "27 hours left." I casually said.

"Ok." Klutzy shrugs and goes to my room to draw on the walls. He wanted to design the cave into something nicer than stone. We bought a ton of paint. I watched as he painted our walls a light green, which looked pretty good.

After several more hours, the job was done. The walls looked really good.

"How much time left?" Klutzy asked.

"24 hours left." I answer.

"Ok." Klutzy says, but was interrupted by a hissing noise from the refrigerator. There was an immediate alert look on his face.

"Wait, what is that? How long did we leave the mixture in for?" Klutzy asks.

"You said 30 hours." I calmly say.

"Wait, 30?! I said 3! Now its going to explode!" Klutzy screamed at me. Then he froze.

"RUN!" He yelled as he dragged me out the cave. Just as we got out, the cave exploded.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger. :)**

**Herbert messes up pretty bad his first few Days. Poor Klutzy, having to do all the work. **

**Ok, the winner for the poll last week is Klutzy. That's very interesting. You all think Klutzy hates Herbert the most. Cool. :)**

**the new poll question is: what is your least favorite party? **

**Have a nice day! or night...**


	12. A New Base

**Hello! I had some time to spare, so I decided to post another chapter! Enjoy! Last time, Herbert and Klutzy decided to create this sticky candy. But they mess app and the candy mixture explodes. **

* * *

Sticky, blue goo went flying everywhere. Almost the entire island was covered with the sticky blue candy. Herbert and Klutzy did not dare to try to eat their way out. It was sticky, just like they expected. Finally, Herbert shoved a big pile of candy aside. It slowly oozed away and flattened out.

"Herbert! It's your fault!" Klutzy grumbled to me as he tried to fight his way out of the sea of candy.

"How was that my fault?! It was YOUR fault for not realizing my mistake!" I protested.

"No! If you never made the mistake, this would not have happened!" Klutzy argued back.

"FREE CANDY!" A penguin's voice was heard off in the distance.

Klutzy and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, at least they are eating it now. We need a new base." I said. Klutzy just nodded in agreement. We began making our way through the candy floor to the town. A bunch of penguins were eating all the candy on the floor. There was only a thin layer, about a quarter of the thickness compared to the thickness of the candy up at base. That was about waist high.

"Boy, this candy is delicious! It needs a little more time in the fridge though." One brown penguin commented.

"Totally! I would have preferred strawberry though. Bubblegum flavor is a bit weird to me." A pink penguin agreed.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na IM BATMAN!" A green penguin yelled on top of the coffee shop and jumped off into a pile of the soft candy. It really did look like he was flying with his cape on.

_Just like Greenbert. _Herbert thought._ How I miss my friends_. That thought made me a bit sad, but he quickly recovered.

"Why aren't their mouths stuck?" Klutzy asked me, but to the penguins all they heard was "Click Ka-Click Clicky Klik?"

I shrugged. "Maybe it only works when you do it right?" I suggested. Klutzy groaned slightly. "Does this mean we have to do this AGAIN?" He complained. I nodded.

"No! Why don't we use another plan? I don't want to do this again!" Klutzy refused.

I sighed in frustration. "What's next?" I ask him.

"Aren't YOU the boss? You decide!" Klutzy retorted.

I racked my brain, but nothing came out.

"Lets just go home for now. We need to build a new base anyway." I say.

Klutzy gasped. "Oh no! The base! Our walls are ruined!" Klutzy pouted. I rolled my eyes and dragged Klutzy back to the base, or what's left of it. Klutzy dug around in search of some of the furniture that stayed in one piece. He dragged out his little suitcase, which was now blue instead of red.

"My precious belongings." He explained to me while trying to wrestle the suitcase from the mess.

We walked away from the blue mountain in search of a new base location.

"I know of a sledding mountain. There aren't any sled runs behind it. We could set up behind the ski mountain in the wilderness. No one goes there, so we will have peace." Klutzy suggested.

"It's good. I like that idea." I agree and follow Klutzy as he scuttled up and down the mountain to the other side. He went past a round berry bush, a big pine log, and freezing river filled with bright yellow fish, before arriving at a cave. Them moment I step in, I cover my nose and cough.

"Gee, what happened here?" I asked while coughing.

"I think someone started a fire." Klutzy mumbled. He dumped a bucket of water on the fire to extinguish it. Then he pushed the ashes and rocks away. There was still a dent in the ground, but it was good enough. I went out to collect some stuff we will need, while Klutzy stayed in the cave and cleaned it.

A few hours later, I returned with the furniture we will use. When we tried arranging it neatly in the cave, we find that the cave was too small.

"Aww, I spent so much time trying to figure out a way to arrange the furniture." Klutzy pouted.

"Lets just leave it for now and go to sleep." I suggested. I slept on a couch while Klutzy went to sleep on a puffle bed.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to see Klutzy cooking on the stove I brought back yesterday. When he saw me, he carried a plate of food to me and set it on a table.

"Good morning Herbert!" He whistled cheerfully.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it? When did you wake up?"

"Right now it is 9:30, I woke up around 6:30." Klutzy explained. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. I heard a clatter and a moment later, ice cold water splashed on me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I squealed, sitting right up. "What was that for?!" I yelled to Klutzy, who was holding an empty jug.

"Well, I have a rule in the house: All members who have not gotten up after 9:30 can be splashed with ice cold water from the tap." Klutzy explained.

I glared at him, but forced myself up. I pulled the table of food closer to me. I hungrily ate the scrambled eggs, wheat toast, and grilled tomatoes.

"Hey, where's the bacon?!" I exclaim to Klutzy.

"No bacon for you today. We don't have any." Klutzy told me. I was a little upset, but I was hungry. I drank the watery liquid from the cup and my eyes bulged.

"OUCH!" I spat out the hot, HOT, liquid. "Klutzy! What is this?! Where my soda?!" I screamed at Klutzy.

"Soda is bad for your health. This is tea. It is much healthier. Although be careful, it is hot." Klutzy said carefully.

"Yeah, you tell me this now." I rolled my eyes and slowly finished the bland, tasteless tea. "What's next? Spiky food?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe. I don't know." Klutzy answered.

"Oh yeah, haha." I say sarcastically and went outside for a walk.

"We need the base to be bigger. We can either look for another cave or renovate it somehow." I muttered to myself as I trudged through the snow. "Explosives might work." I mumbled. "Or they could cause the entire thing to collapse. Hmm, think think think!"

Suddenly, I gasped. "That's it!" I ran back to our cave, with a new idea in mind.

* * *

**Whats Herbert's big idea? What will Klutzy cook for him next? hope you enjoyed the chapter, :)**


	13. Tensions Rise

**Hi everyone! How has everyone been? I have been having an obsession with classical music and the periodic table. Like I'm trying to memorize all the songs and their composers in the playlists and all the elements of the periodic table.**

**Today, our class went on a field trip with Mr. Hendbert. It was awesome! We had to do a lot of walking though.**

**anyway, lets recap the last chapter! Herbert and Klutzy move to a base behind the Ski Hill. They need new space, so Herbert comes up with this new idea. What is it? Read on and find out!**

* * *

"Klutzy! I know what to do!" I screamed out to Klutzy as I burst into the cave.

"What?" Klutzy asked, painting the walls of the cave an apple green.

"We can use jackhammers to increase the size of the cave!" I explained excitedly.

"Huh?" Klutzy stopped painting.

"I mean, we use the jackhammers to drill into the walls. We can hollow out the rest of the rock and get a larger cave for everything!" I explained a little slower.

"Ohhhhhhh, that's a great idea! But where are we going to get jackhammers?" Klutzy resumed painting. I thought for a moment.

"I saw them giving out free jackhammers at the mine. We could take some." I said. Klutzy nodded and we set off to the mine. There were a pile of jackhammers and helmets nicely arranged along the walls. We quickly took two jackhammers and helmets before running back to our cave. I was panting by the time we got to the Ski Village. I could not climb up the mountain just to go back down.

"Fine then, take the ski lift, while I walk up the mountain the healthy way." Klutzy retorted. I scrambled onto one of the chairs, but fell out after I lost grip of the seat. I jumped up for the next seat, but I tripped over my feet and fell face first into the snow. I wiped the snow off my flustered face. I decided not to humiliate myself even more and clambered up the mountain. Klutzy was at the top, eating a snow cone.

"What took you so long?" He asked with a mouth full of ice. I glared at him and didn't reply. We walked back down the mountain, with Klutzy holding the jackhammers. Klutzy bounded ahead while I took my time. Suddenly, I tripped and started rolling down the mountain. I created a snowball growing larger and larger as I rolled down the mountain. Klutzy stepped aside just in time as I whooshed past him. Finally, I crashed into a tree. The snowball collapsed in flurries while I sat there rubbing my head.

"Gee, that tree was hard." I muttered to myself.

"Oh wow, Herbert! That was awesome!" Klutzy exclaimed as he rushed down the slope. I groaned and rubbed the part of my head that hit the tree.

"Are you ok?" Klutzy asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok?!" I screamed at Klutzy. He flinched and looked hurt.

"I'm sorry about that. But I don't mean to do everything I do." I apologized to Klutzy.

"It's ok." He smiled and continued dragging the jackhammers through the snow.

* * *

When we finally arrived back in the cave, I sat down on the couch.

"YEOWCH!" I cried out, leaping up.

"I sat on something PRICKLY!" I screamed out. I looked back to see what was on the couch. It was these red, round, prickly things.

"They are called lychees." Klutzy clarified. I tilted my head in a confused manner.

"Lychees are a type of fruit. They are delicious! You said you wanted spiky fruit. I had to go a long way this morning to get some! So say thank you!" Klutzy explained.

"Thanks...for hurting my butt." I grumbled, while Klutzy beamed happily.

"Lets start hammering!" Klutzy suggested. I took the yellow jackhammer and started pounding at the rock walls of the cave. Bits of rock flew everywhere, sticking onto the painting walls. Eventually, the cave was enlarged to twice the original size. Only then did I stop the jackhammer, which grunted before coming to a halt. I smiled at the work I did.

"Herbert! How dare you!" Klutzy yelled at me angrily.

"What now?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You ruined the walls!" He yelled at me. "I really liked that shade of green!"

"Gee, calm down. Now you have more space." I said with a tone of annoyance in my voice. Klutzy decided to calm down and repaint the walls...again. He took out a can of ice blue paint and a thick brush, ready to paint again. He started one one side while I arranged the furniture on the other side.

"Uhh, Klutzy? Why do you have a pink ottoman?" I asked Klutzy, staring at the neon pink, leather ottoman.

"It was pretty. The leather is really high quality and it was only 75 coins, when the rest of the colors cost 150 coins!" Klutzy explained, still painting the large walls with the small brush.

"I am not having anything pink in my cave!" I shouted, and picked up the ottoman and threw it out the cave. Klutzy stared after it as the ottoman flew out the entrance and into the river. He was silent.

"You owe me 150 coins!" Klutzy screamed out to me.

"Why 150?!" I cried out.

"You lost something I bought with my own money, so you owe me double it to compensate for the amount I saved and the amount I used!" He argued before angrily returning back to painting. I did not care that much, so I went back to arranging the furniture. I lifted the heavy couch into the newly created section of the cave, plopping it down with a thud. I heard Klutzy's claws snap slightly as he jumped at the vibration.

"HERBERT!" I heard the arrogant crab yell to me.

"What now?" I asked, irritated.

"You made me mess up this one stroke! Now I have to repaint it!" Klutzy shouted at me, but I was unfazed by his anger. Instead, I ignored him and moved the chair, the puffle bed, and the map of Club Penguin into the room. Klutzy came in after a while and observed the room. Then he tensely turned to me, glaring.

"What now?" I asked, clearly annoyed and irritated by the arrogant little crab.

"You forgot the POSTER!" Klutzy shouted louder than I had ever heard him shout.

"Which poster?" I calmly asked.

"The poster of all the MASCOTS! They had signed it!" He yelled harshly to me. By now, I was already fed up with his complaining.

"You know what? If you are not happy, then GET OUT!" I shouted, loud enough to shake the walls of the cave. "I'm perfectly fine without you! You are just being a stubborn and annoying distraction to me! I am fed up with your foolish acts and whining! Now go away!"

Klutzy was stunned. "You would never do that! You are a big guy with the confidence of a mouse!" Klutzy retorted angrily. I was enraged.

"Who said I wouldn't do it?!" I screamed and with that, picked up Klutzy and carried him by his neck to the door. I threw him out and yelled, "Get out, and STAY OUT!" With that, I slammed the door shut, leaving him outside.

* * *

**Aww, poor Klutzy! Herbert has anger management issues. I wonder what will happen next? Is this the end of Herbert and Klutzy? What about Klutzy's Painting job? Will something ruin Again? Will I stop asking questions? I don't know, you will have to wait and see.**

**Until then, Good bye. :)**


	14. Regret and Reunion

**Hello, how have you all been? Today we had a half day at school, so I decided to write my chapter. **

**i still have my obsession with classical music and the periodic table. :/ listening to Vivaldi's Four Seasons:Winter. I think its the best out of the four Songs. **

**Let's recap! Herbert embarrasses himself, causing Klutzy to innocently make fun of him. He takes it too seriously and in the end, throws a tantrum. Klutzy throws a (pizza parlor! lol, jk) tantrum too and Herbert throws Klutzy out the door. :( poor guy.**

* * *

I stood there, glaring through the door to Klutzy for several minutes. My fists were clenched and my breath came out in heavy huffs. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath and loosened up. My heart filled with regret.

"I shouldn't have done that." I muttered sadly to myself. "I feel so bad!" I slowly walked to the couch and sat down on the prickly lychees. The prick did not hurt as much as what I had done.

"Will he forgive me?" I asked myself as I peeled a lychee and popped it into my mouth. It was sweet and juicy, one of the best things I have tasted. I sighed, realizing how lucky I was to have Klutzy. I would have been really lonely without him.

"Why did I do that?" I scolded myself. "I wish I was back in the Arctic Circle." I sighed again. I slowly got up and walked to the door. I took a few deep breaths and opened the door. I peeped out. Klutzy was gone.

* * *

I looked down and sadly ambled to the place where I was abandoned by class. To my surprise, there were a pile of papers in the exact spot. On the top was a piece of paper that said, "To Herbert P. Bear."

"Huh?" I blurted out, reaching for the stack of papers. I slowly read each of them, my face changing from a sorrow, regretful face to a more joyous one.

"They're from my friends!" I cried out happily. I removed one from Serenalia.

"That's odd. Why would she care?" I mumbled to myself as I opened up the paper.

_Dear Herbert,_

_I am writing this on behalf of our class. In this letter, I will explain everything that happened. First off, when Mr. Hendbert left you, he meant it as a joke. Or at least he said it was. We were pretty angry and yelled at him for leaving a student behind. He said he was going to fail all of us if we kept yelling at him. Well, we kept yelling. Now we all have F's, so you better come back here. _

_Anyway, we all went back into the time machine to get you. But you were gone. We searched the nearby area, but there was no sign of you. So we decided to leave these pile of letters in case you came back here. In fact, we are still here now. Annoying J, Tapbert, and Hankbert are throwing snowballs at each other, while I'm sitting here writing this 2 page long letter. _

_Your friends and family miss you very much. I hope you will contact us somehow and let us know how you are doing. We are really worried. Please answer this as soon as possible. _

_** A.K.A. ASAP.**_

_Jonabert! Go away! Mr. Hendbert asked ME to write the letter, not you!_

_Sorry about that, someone was being uncooperative. Anyway, please let us know how you are doing. We really need to know that you are safe. _

_Sincerely, _

_Serenalia, on behalf of 721 and Mr. Hendbert. _

I was overjoyed after reading this.

"So they really do care!" I cried out happily. But I still believed that Mr. Hendbert really intended to leave me. A real teacher wouldn't do that to a student. **(Mr. Hendbert, I am not trying to imply that you are a bad teacher. You worked really hard to keep us together on the Walking Tour.)**

That thought instantly made me upset, and also a bit angry. I took out my cell phone from my back pocket and opened it up. I had 27 texts, 152 emails, and 19 missed calls. My eyes widened in surprise. I sat on a rock and read every single text and email. Some were from Hermoine, but the rest were all from my friends. They all asked me how I was, what happened to me, and if I am coming back.

I checked the time on the phone. 10:00AM. They should be in school right now. I decided to call Jonabert. I tapped in his number and waited. Or ring, two rings, three rings. On the fourth ring, he answered.

"Whoever you are, you are crazy to call me in school." He hissed through the phone. I could hear Miss. English's voice in the background, yelling, "Kids, we are very chatty today, aren't we?"

"Jonabert, it's me! Herbert!" I said calmly.

"Herbert!?" Jonabert exclaimed. I nodded at the phone.

There was a pause. "I will call you at lunch." He quickly said and hung up.

I sat there, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, I remembered Klutzy.

"I wonder how he's doing." I said to myself. "I feel bad for yelling at him. He was so defenseless." I picked myself up and, with the papers in my possession, ambled back to the old base. It was still partially covered with blue candy, but the candy had dried up and was now hard enough to sit on. I sat on a piece of dried up candy in the shape of a mushroom.

I leafed through the letters again, skimming over the words and the familiar handwriting. As I was finishing up, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I picked up the call.

"Herbert! Are you ok? How are you? Are you still alive?" My friends bombarded me with questions.

"Hey guys! I'm fine." I simply say.

"So, I'm not sure if you read the letters or not, but Mr. Hendbert was supposed to go back and get you. We all failed Social Studies to go back and get you." Jonabert explained.

"I know." I answered. For some reason, I did not feel as close to them as I did before. It felt like they were strangers or something. I didn't trust them.

"So are you coming back?" Annoying J asked. I was silent for a second. I wanted to scream out yes. But I remembered what Mr. Hendbert did, and what trouble I ran into at school. I would rather stay on Club Penguin and cause trouble here.

"No." I as answered firmly.

"What?! Why?!" All my friends yelled out.

"I just don't want to. That's it. I have a better life here." I say in a mean tone.

"But...what about us? We are your friends!" Greenbert protested.

"You guys WERE my friends. I found new friends now." I corrected. "It's over. This is the last time I'm talking to all of you. Goodbye."

"But..." They protested, but I hung up on them.

I sat there, staring at my phone. They tried to call me back, but I refused to answer. Eventually, my phone was silent. I glanced at it and dropped it to the ground.

"What have I done?" I sighed to myself. "Is this really how I treat my friends?" It was the second time I felt an overwhelming amount of regret in one day.

"What has this island turned me into?" I grumbled as I stared into the horizon, knowing that my friends are somewhere out there. "Is this really what I'm supposed to be?"

Finally, I made a decision on where to go.

* * *

**What will Herbert choose? What about Klutzy? Will he forgive him? find Out in the next chapter! **

**Now the song playing right now is New World Symphony, by Dvorak. Really awesome too, so powerful and energetic. **

**That's all for today! I will see you all soon! :)**


	15. We're Going Home!

**Hello! first off, I would like to thank my classmates who have recently started reading my stories. Second of all, I would like to comment on Hankberts's review. **

**Hankbert- First of all, thank you for reviewing. Second of all, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! Don't swear in the reviews, its not a very good habit. Like Miss. English said, profanity shows how uneducated you are. So don't do that! **

**Anyway, lets Recap! Herbert calls his friends during class, and talks to them and stuff. They have this huge argument and Herbert decides to stay in Club Penguin and leave his friends behind. eventually, he isn't sure whether to stay or return. We finished off where Herbert makes the final decision. What is it? Read on and find out! **

* * *

"I'm going back to Club Penguin!" I declared loudly, before realizing that no one was there. But I did not let that ruin my decision. I headed back to the base with all due speed, ignoring the stares from some of the penguins.

"Excuse me! Where do you get that yeti costume?" One blue penguin called out to me, but I ignored him and kept running. I was puffed out by the time I climbed up the ski mountain. I slowly made my way back down the other side, past the endless number of trees and the frozen river. I knocked the door over and rushed into my room. I took out a suitcase and put some things in there: clothes, water, and some other bits and pieces. I shut the small green suitcase and dragged it outside. I stood at the foot of the mountain and looked up. I still had to drag the suitcase up the mountain.

I hesitated for a moment, then charged up the mountain. I probably should have paced myself better, because I was huffing and puffing halfway up the mountain. My legs were burning. But I was still super excited to go back. I raced to the pizza parlor to pick up some food. I looked carefully at the menu.

Triple meat pizza? Nah, it doesn't sound too appetizing anymore. Chocolate and jellybean pizza? Too sweet. I considered in my head. I scanned the choices available and finally made my decision.

"Three seaweed pizzas please." I said to the cashier.

"That would be 675 coins." The cashier replied, packaging the three boxes of seaweed pizza. I counted out my coins and handed them to her. I grabbed the boxes of pizza and stuffed them into my suitcase. I raced out the door and slowly trekked to the location where my friends were. As I approached the area, I called Jonabert. After seven rings, I hung up. I scanned my contact list, then decided to call Hankbert. After five rings, he picked up.

"Herbert! What are you doing? I thought you stopped talking to us." Hankbert whispered. I heard Mr. Hendbert yelling in the background. He was embarrassing Annoying J about talking buffalo. That did not make any sense.

"I'm coming back, if its okay with you." I told him.

"Really?! Awesome!" Hankbert cried out, and I think he immediately regretted it, because I heard Mr. Hendbert.

"Hankbert! What are you doing? Why are you on your phone? It is against the school rules. Put it away or I will confiscate it." His authoritative voice rang out.

"It's Herbert! He wants to come back! Let him come back! Lets all go!" Hankbert yelled. I heard some people gasp, while my friends were like, "Come on! Lets go! Get the Time Machine out!" I heard the dull clang of the time machine as Mr. Hendbert pulled it out of the closet.

"Okay everyone! Get outside! I will start it outside so everyone out!" Mr. Hendbert ordered. I heard a shuffle here and a squeak there as everyone got out of the classroom and out to the school yard.

"We'll be there soon. Bye for now." Hankbert said, and hung up. I sat in the snow and waited. My heart jumped every time something moved. Finally, after five minutes, I stopped sitting and got up. I walked a few steps before a large snowball hit me straight in the face! I stumbled backwards and fell onto the snow. After I brushed the snow off my face, I saw my friends and Mr. Hendbert.

"What happened Herbert?" Greenbert asked. I shook the snow off my coat and stood up.

"I was hit in the face by a snowball." I explained. Hankbert, Annoying J, Tapbert, Greenbert, and Bluebert looked at each other in amazement.

"Dude, seriously, that snowball was thrown by Hankbert! He was going to throw it at Greenbert, but it missed and flew right into the time machine! Then I went here and hit you! That's mind-blowing!" Bluebert squealed out.

"It almost hit me! I could feel the air blowing past me!" Greenbert screamed.

I was ecstatic to see them again. I really did miss them.

"Group slap!" I declared. We slapped each other, while the girls just kind of stood there as if they are saying, "No thanks, slaps hurt."

Mr. Hendbert greeted me by blahing me in the face, as usual. But this time, he used two hands, which made absolutely no difference to me.

"Yeah, hi." I greeted back, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Lucky you came back." He began. "Otherwise the class would have failed Social Studies for the 3rd Marking Period for nothing."

"Yeah, you're welcome." I said.

"I never said thank you." Mr. Hendbert said.

"You just did." I simply replied. After seeing the familiar grin on his face, I walked away to my group of friends, who were busy throwing snowballs at each other. Except Shybert, who was launching pen caps at us. He managed to turn a pen into a weird gun where you pull the handle and the cap flies forward. I was hit in the back of the head with one. I smiled at Shybert and gave him a friendly shove before returning to my other friends.

"Aww, dude, you should have seen what happened yesterday!" Tapbert was retelling a story. "Hankbert bent over during Math to untie Julie's shoelaces, and guess what?!"

"What?" I asked, half amused.

"Julie kicked me square in the face! My nose still hurts!" Hankbert finished off. I burst out laughing.

"You've learnt your lesson. Don't try to untie Julie's shoelaces anymore." I laughed as I playfully scolded him.

We were quiet for a few moments, until Haina threw a snowball at Jonabert. Then we got into a huge snowball fight. I chucked several at Courtnia, who threw a few over to Shortbert. Tallbert shrieked in surprise as Annoying J, Tapbert, Greenbert, and I threw snowballs at him at the same time.

"No fair!" He screamed to us. We chuckled and continued chucking snowballs at each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jonabert sneak up with Annoying J next to him. They had huge snowballs in their hands. They ambushed Serenalia and Annoying J threw his huge, football-sized snowball at her. She flinched and took a step back before Jonabert threw his snowball at her. It hit her right in the head. She looked angry and snapped at them, probably lecturing them or something. I was too engrossed watching the scene that I wasn't paying attention to the others. I was hit in the ear by Mr. Hendbert, who threw a snowball at me while I wasn't paying attention. I jumped in surprise, while Mr. Hendbert laughed at my reaction.

10 minutes later, we were tired. After a quick rest, Mr. Hendbert turned on the time machine, which is more like a teleporter now, and we stepped in. I smiled as I found myself in the familiar school yard, in the familiar school, in the familiar place I know as home.

* * *

**Yay, Herbert's back! So, Jessie, I can still include the funny stuff that happened in school! :) **

**Thank you all for reading. If you could, please review and give some feedback.**

**Thank you, and have a great day!**


	16. Adventureland

**Hello! I apologize for the late update. I was busy preparing gifts for the teachers for the end of the school year. But then Jessie9095 kept asking when the next chapter will be posted. So to satisfy you, Jessie, I typed up this chapter. I would like to thank Shybert for reviewing the previous chapter. Oh, and by the way, Hankbert and Shybert are actual people in my class. **

* * *

It felt good to be back at home with my friends around me. Coincidentally, the entire grade is going on a field trip to an Amusement Park as a reward for good behavior. We were all super excited.

"You gotta go on the Frisbee!" Greenbert squealed excitedly to me.

"Nah, I'll stick with the food in the cafeteria." I shrugged it off, recalling what happened last time. Last year we went, I went on the Frisbee and I also puked on Hankbert. He screamed at me, threatening to smack me if I did puke on him. I managed to walk out unharmed. This year, I was positive I wasn't going to puke. Last time I threw up because I had just eaten a hot dog, fries, and a soda.

"Come on! It's fun!" Greenbert insisted.

"I'll think about it." I told him. "But I can't wait! It's tomorrow!" I squealed excitedly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Serenalia was the only one not talking to anyone. She was reading a book, which was completely boring. I walked up to her.

"Are you going on the trip?" I asked her.

"Nope." She said, not even looking up.

"Why not?!" I exclaimed.

"Motion sickness and fear of heights." She simply replied, still not looking up from her book.

"Gee, you don't do anything fun, do you?" I retorted.

"Gee, you have never gotten over an 80 on anything, haven't you?" She argued back. I was stunned momentarily. Then I strode away from her and back to my friends. I was extremely excited.

* * *

It was finally Wednesday morning. Almost the entire grade was waiting outside. We chatted with each other while we waiting for the bus to pull up. It was this white bus that was rectangu-ly. We had to wait for the rest of the classes to climb into the bus before we went. I clambered up the bus stairs, almost tripping over the bus driver's trash can. I looked for the rest of my friends and sat down near them. Tapbert and Hankbert were talking very loudly to each other. They said a lot of swear words.

"Watch your language!" A voice called out.

"SIT DOWN SERENALIA!" They shouted in unison. Greenbert, Annoying J, and I burst out laughing.

"Dude, Serenalia isn't here." I reminded them. They blushed slightly and slinked into their chairs and continued talking.

I sat with Greenbert the rest of the way. He was bus sick and complained about his stomach the entire way. He almost threw up, but I was very lucky he didn't.

I watched Hankbert try to wave to polar bears passing by. None of them waved back. One smiled, another scowled. None of them waved though. Mr. Hendbert noticed, and snickered at him.

"Let me show you how it's done." He told Hankbert. He started waving to everyone through the window. Almost everyone waved back, excluding a little toddler, who pointed to him and said something to her mom. Hankbert scowled at him, while Mr. Hendbert laughed at him.

"Haha, I'm so popular!" He teased Hankbert.

"Shame on you!" Hankbert called out. There was a slight grin on his face.

Mr. Hendbert, however, had a serious look on his face. "You just failed Social Studies." He said.

Hankbert rolled his eyes. "Didn't we already fail Social Studies for getting Herbert back?" He commented. I slinked further into my chair.

"Well, that was..."

"WE'RE HERE!" Tallbert shouted, interrupting Mr. Hendbert.

"Really?" A few excited voices burst out.

"I think so."

"But I don't see it."

"We're here! Finally!"

I thought it would take longer."

"We are not here!" A voice finally says. Some people groaned in disappointment.

* * *

After about one and a half hours, we finally arrived.

"Relief! I swear we were stuck in there for at least 10 hours!" Hankbert squealed as he raced out the bus. The rest of us hustled out. We separated into groups and the teachers followed us around. We had Mr. Hendbert and Mr. Suh. They were the funniest and the best teachers, in my opinion. We were voting on where to go first.

"The hurricane!" Tallbert said, pointing to the huge roller coaster.

"No, the frisbee!" Greenbert yelled.

"Adventure falls!" Tapbert argued.

"Hey look at Shortbert and Trohsbert! They are like twins!" I interrupted, pointing at Shortbert and his twin brother, Trohsbert. They were wearing identical clothing. Same pants, shirts, and shoes. You could barely tell the difference.

"They are twins!" Tapbert said, followed by an "Ooh, you just got corrected!"

I glared at him. "Lets all let Mr. Hendbert choose." I suggested. We all turned to Mr. Hendbert.

"Hmm, lets go on the Ferris Wheel." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Nooooooo!" We all groaned in unison.

"To the Hurricane!" Mr. Suh declared, and we all rushed to the queue for the Hurricane, squealing excitedly. The line was extremely long however, so we ran out of excitement after ten minutes. Slowly, but surely, we inched towards the entrance. We piled into the carriages. I felt the wind rush past me as we started to move. Almost all of us were screaming and waving our arms in the air. I looked back to see Shortbert, who was sitting there plainly. He was barely moving, and he had that bored look on his face. It was as if he didn't know that we were on a roller coaster. Typical Shortbert, I thought in my head, then continued squealing with my friends. We walked out all hyped up and energetic.

"Lunch time!" Mr. Hendbert declared and we all walked to the Cafeteria. I got a burger, some fries, and a soda. My eyes bulged as I saw Shortbert and Trohsbert walk in together with a HUGE cup of soda in each of their hands. It was kind of funny to see such small people getting a cup that big. Eventually, they couldn't finish their soda so they emptied it out and stuffed candy in it. Courtnia came in a few minutes later and sat down. She huffed as she set her cup of ice cream down on the table.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Mr. Hendbert ruined the ice cream for me." She said.

"What?" I asked, confused. "How?"

"He got the exact same flavor, the exact same type, and the exact same size of ice cream as me!" She complained.

"Too bad for you." I said, indulging myself with fries. Then Mr. Hendbert came over to our table and started taking handfuls of my fries and other people's fries.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He glanced at me and cheekily stuffed the fries into his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh as he went from table to table, taking students' fries and eating them.

After eating, I got up and walked over to Arbert, who was in the other class. He was observing the superman statue in the middle of the cafeteria. Knowing Mr. Hendbert liked superman, I called my friends over and whispered an idea to them. They nodded cheekily and left. They came back a minute later with a baseball bat.

"Mr. Hendbert!" I waved, catching his attention. He walked over. As soon as he did, Arbert started whacking the superman statue with the baseball bat.

"We are whacking superman!" I taunted cheekily.

He grinned a little bit, then turned serious. "You just failed Social Studies for the year." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "This is getting old." I said, walking away, back to Hankbert, who was trying to stuff as many grapes into his mouth as he can.

"25... 26... 27...28... 29." They were counting as he popped one grape after the other into his mouth.

He popped the last one in his mouth.

"30!" We all cheered.

"Yes! Beat that, folks!" Hankbert said, although with all the grapes in his mouth, it sounded like, "es, seat at oke!"

"I'll pass." I said casually.

After lunch, we went on the Adventure Falls. It was a water ride. After the ride, we walked out, dripping from head to toe. We were soaking from head to toe.

"I blame you for that!" I complained to Greenbert, who was shaking all the water off himself, getting me even wetter. I glared at him and dried off.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to go. We were very sad, but we had a lot of fun. We clambered tiredly onto the bus and sat down. We were bushed, but we still talked about the fun we had.

" I thoroughly enjoyed it, and I can't wait till next year." Hankbert commented.

"I don't want to go back to school!" I complained.

"We have the carnival tomorrow." Greenbert reminded me.

"Don't even mention it. I'm too tired." Hankbert said.

"Its a shame you're not going. There so much food. You can dunk Mr. Hendbert in the dunk tank!" Greenbert continued.

"Shut up!" Hankbert shouted.

"Watch your language!" The same person said. I still did not know who it was.

"Shut up Serenalia! Shame on you!" Hankbert yelled back.

"Dude! You forgot already? Serenalia didn't come!" Greenbert corrected.

"Whatever!" Hankbert muttered.

I stared out the window. There was only 5 days of school left, and I could not wait. I knew I was going to be bored, but it was better than being stuck in school. I closed my eyes and slept the rest of the way back. In fact, most of us did.


	17. My Weekend

**HI everybody! How are you all? I had some spare time, so I typed up my story. **

**The school year is almost over here, I'm kind of sad. The summer is usually pretty boring with nothing to do. But this summer I am going back to Australia, so I can't wait! :D**

**anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was another Friday. The week had passed so fast, and I was so happy it did. I was going to a party tonight, my classmate Gaby's birthday party. I had nothing to do tonight anyway, and I did not want to be stuck with Hermoine. She has been studying for her physics final, and she is annoying me by constantly asking me physics questions, which she knows I can't answer.

But first, I had to get through the school day. First up was ELA, a boring class, followed by Computers, which was cool, then another boring class, then Lunch (yay!), then three more boring classes. I groaned. Too many boring classes.

Somehow, I managed to get through the long, slow day. I eventually found myself back in Homeroom. I swung my backpack onto my shoulder, ready to race out at the first ring of the bell.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING_

I dashed out the door, down the staircase, and outside onto the street.

"Freedom!" I cried, and walked along the snowy street back home. After I got home, I threw on a fresh pair of clothes, throwing my school clothes on the ground. I dumped my backpack at the door and grabbed the gift I was going to give Gaby. It was...a book. But it was wrapped nicely, although Hermoine did it for me.

"Bye!" I screamed to Hermoine, who didn't reply, probably because she was studying. Totally boring. So I dashed out the house, slamming the door shut. I walked to the party location, which was about half an hour's walk, way too far for me. So I took the bus a good portion of the way. I finally arrived at this building. I wasn't sure how to get it, since the front door was locked. Then I saw a ramp leading down into the party room. I opened the door and saw some of my classmates.

"Hey Gaby. Happy Birthday!" I say to Gaby, handing her the gift.

"Thanks! Thank you for coming." She replied. One of her siblings was doing her hair.

"Hey Herbert!" Hankbert called to me.

"Yo, what's up?" I say, giving him a friendly slap. Narinet and Julia were there also.

"Hello. Get some drinks. We wrote your name on the cup already." Narinet said, handing me a cup with my name on it. I filled it up with ice and the liquid from the dispenser. I took a gulp.

"Phleewww!" I spat out the liquid. "What is this? This liquid tastes disgusting!"

"It's water..." Narinet explained.

"What have you been drinking recently to hate water so much? It is an essential nutrient to all living organisms." A familiar voice commented. I turned around to see...Serenalia. Of all people. Courtnia and Joyce came in moments later.

"Why are you two here, Hankbert and Herbert?" Courtnia asked. We both shrugged. I went to refill my cup with ginger ale, which tasted weird, but at least it was better than water. I was taking another sip of it when I was hit in the back of the head by a beach ball. I swung around, seeing Hankbert laughing at me.

"Oh, it's on!" I say, grabbing the beach ball and throwing it at him. It hit him square in the face. He grabbed it and threw it back at me, but I dodged it and it hit Serenalia instead. She grabbed a second beach ball and threw it at Hankbert. Then everyone else grabbed the balloons and beach balls and started throwing it at each other, especially Hankbert.

"Hey, no fair!" Hankbert yelled when Serenalia and Courtnia threw their beach balls simultaneously at him, one hitting him in the face, the other in the back of the head.

After a while, Pinkia and Christy came. We settled down on the chairs and ate some stuff from the food table. Hankbert dove for the candy bowl and took out the largest packet.

"It's mine!" He said, holding the candy to his chest. "And I'm going to eat it all!"

We laughed at him while Serenalia threw another beach ball at his face.

"Aaaaaah!" He squealed, retreating to the nearby rocking horse. He swung on it with the packet of chocolate. We took pictures of him and Julia posted a video of him online.

Then we played some games, like Musical Chairs. I was the first one out. Greenbert and Yubert came during the middle. They joined the game. Finally, it was down to two people; Serenalia and Hankbert. Everyone else was putting their bets on Serenalia, but I betted on Hankbert. Greenbert betted me $5 that Serenalia was going to win. And guess who won? Hankbert. I gained $5 that day.

The rest of the day went by fast. We told stories and jokes, ate more food, and had hula hooping competitions. Then we had to leave. It was an awesome party, and we walked out with cupcakes. It was an awesome day.

* * *

The next day, I had to go visit my grandparents. Hermoine and I were in the car. Hermoine was reading her textbook. It was a 10 minute drive to our grandparents's house. When we finally arrived, Hermoine and I got out and Mom and Dad drove off.

"Bye! Enjoy your day!" Mom called out as they drove off. Hermoine and I shrugged and rung the doorbell.

Grandma showed up with candy. It was a chocolate bar, I took one, but Hermoine refused. So she got an apple. Hermoine went straight to their room to study there. I sat on the couch and played on my iPod. I overheard Grandma and Grandpa's conversation in the kitchen.

"I will tell you one more time. We don't need any more tomatoes!" Grandma was saying.

"I didn't buy any!" Grandpa said.

"Yeah but straight after I said that, you go and buy a ton of cucumbers! We don't need that either!" Grandma was yelling.

"But then what else am I suppose to buy?!" Grandpa asked.

"There's more vegetables than tomatoes and cucumbers! Use your brain! Buy something that we don't have in the fridge." She argued.

I snickered at the conversation. I watched Grandpa leave with his trolley to go to the farmers markets.

"Bye." He says, closing the door. I helped myself to the candy bar.

* * *

A few hours later, Grandpa comes back with his trolley full. He opens the bag and pours out...several sacks of potatoes.

"Are you crazy?!" Grandma yells. "We still have two sacks of potatoes! Is that all you bought?!"

"I bought a stalk of celery." He protested.

"Just celery? Do I seriously have to do all the work in the house?!" Grandma was not happy. I just chuckled to myself and listened to music.

_I have really weird grandparents_. I thought to myself.

* * *

**ok, I don't really have weird grandparents, but based on the argument, it does seem like that. :)**

**hmm, Greenbert, you didn't review. Shame on you! (Quoting Hankbert)**

**:) have a great day.**


	18. 10 More Minutes Left!

**Hello everybody! How has everyone been? We shave summer vacation over here in the United States. I'm going back to Australia for the summer, and I can't wait! :D **

**i will still be posting chapters when I'm in Australia, so don't worry. ;)**

* * *

WOOOOOO! It was the last day of school. The school year had flown by so fast, and I was glad it did. We were in homeroom, chatting excitedly about the summer. Mr. Hendbert, however, decided to make us work the last day of school by getting us to clean the classroom. I had to clean the chalkboard with Hankbert. We used these antibacterial wipes. Hankbert rubbed the board vigorously, in long, curved motions. He pretty much covered the entire board. I was still wiping my section, cleaning it thoroughly.

Then I heard Hankbert yelp, "Hey! Why is this green?!" I looked up from the board. Hankbert was staring at the wipe. It was green from the cleaning.

"That's cool." I commented.

"I think it's because I used yellow and blue chalk on it." Mr. Hendbert explained.

"Ohhh, cool." Hankbert commented, and continued wiping the board, thoroughly this time.

* * *

We were now in Science. Ms. Becktia gave us a free period. I watched as Serenalia, Courtnia, and Haina played M.A.S.H. It was this paper game that decided your future. They were doing a prediction for Serenalia.

"One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. " Haina counted, crossing off the words.

Finally, she concluded.

"You are going to marry Shybert, work as a Cafeteria lady, live in Australia, have a pet bird, ride a pig, live in a house, and earn $20 a year."

"What?!" Serenalia cried, bursting into laughter. "A pig? Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Let's do one for Herbert." Courtnia declared. They wrote my name on the paper.

"Choose two girls that you don't hate." Haina asked me.

"Umm, Sherbert and Christy?" I said slowly.** (Sorry Krisite! I couldn't think of anyone else!)**

"Ok, now we will come up with two girls that you do hate." Haina said. I groaned slightly.

"Serenalia Serenalia Serenalia!" Courtnia announced. I groaned. Serenalia was very annoying.

"Why am I always in it?!" Serenalia protested. Then she shrugged it off. "Estheria." She suggested. I glared at her. Estheria was very annoying also. She kept reminding the teachers to check the homework and take the tests and stuff, while the rest of us hoped that the teachers forgot.

"Ok, pick two jobs you want." Haina told me. I thought about this.

"Real estate agent and video game designer." I said. She wrote it down.

"Hmm, lets do...no job." Haina said.

"Or garbage guy!" Serenalia declared. She wrote down both occupations.

"Now name two places you want to live." Courtnia piped in.

"A tropical paradise, and a five star hotel." I said slowly.

"Under the sea and..." Serenalia began.

"In outer space!" Courtnia finished. Haina chuckled as she wrote the choices down.

"What about two pets you want?" Haina continued. I paused.

"Dog and a snowdude." I answered.

"A snowdude?" Serenalia asked.

"Yeah. It's this robot made out of snow that can take on any form you want. Just insert the picture and it will create a model of it." I explained.

"Ook?" She said.

"Let's do Sebastian the hermit crab." Courtnia suggested.

"And Hans the chicken!" Serenalia piped in. I chuckled a little at the names.

"Now, your salary." Haina ordered me.

"A million dollars every second, and a trillion dollars every day." I answered without hesitation.

"Hmm. One dollar and one cent every millennium!" Courtnia declared.

"But he will never live that long!" Greenbert protested as he joined the group.

"Or will he? Dun dun dun!" Courtnia questioned dramatically.

"Whatever. One cent every month." Greenbert said. Haina continued scribbling down the choices.

"Finally, what is your method of transportation?" Haina asked me.

"Juice box! I'm still waiting for someone to get that one!" Courtnia squealed. I rolled me eyes.

"Limousine and private jet." I say, trying to sound all posh.

"And walk." Serenalia concluded.

"Alrighty then. Say stop when you're ready." Haina then began to draw a spiral

"Stop." I commanded.

"9." She said, and began counting.

"Wait!" Serenalia shouted. We all looked at her.

She wrote a P next to MASH. "Stands for pineapple. It would be pretty funny of he lives in a pineapple under the sea."

"Ok." Haina said, and began counting again.

After several minutes, she came to a conclusion. "You will be living in a house under the sea, you are jobless, you own Hans the chicken, you make one dollar and one cent every millennium, your transportation is a juice box, and you marry Serenalia."

"What?! Why always me?!" Serenalia burst out.

"Yes! The juice box!" Courtnia squealed.

No way! That's the worst combination ever!" I shrieked.

"Too bad." Courtnia said. I glared at her. Serenalia, Haina, and Courtnia then ran off to share my predicament with everyone.

Hankbert came over to where Greenbert, Shybert, and I were sitting. We were playing with Shybert's stuff. He had this calculator that squirts water at people. Greenbert was squirting all of us with it when we were not paying attention. Hankbert was playing with this pen that was actually a water gun. He needed water though, so Greenbert offered his bottle of water. Hankbert tried to get the water, but it ended up spilling on his pants. He yelped in surprise.

We all cracked up. "Dude, that looks wrong." Shortbert came over and commented in his small voice.

"Yeah, it looks like you peed yourself." Jonabert added. I saw Hankbert's face flush and he looked frustrated.

"Go away Jonabert!" I yell in defence. Hankbert muttered a few swear words under his breath, then took the rest of the water and spilt it all over himself.

"So it looks like I spilt water on myself." He explained. Greenbert and I glanced at each other.

"Oooooook." I said uncertainly.

* * *

It was now ELA, and Miss. English was making us watch a movie pertaining to our unit topic, which was kind of boring. Tapbert was constantly watching the clock on the wall.

"Herbert, 30 more minutes until the end of school." He whispered loudly.

I didn't say anything and just nodded back.

Five minutes later...

"Herbert, 25 more minutes until the end of school." Tapbert whispered to me excitedly.

"Tapbert! Stop talking." Miss. English ordered.

"Yeah, Herbert! Stop talking!" Tapbert said in an accusatory voice. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the movie.

Five minutes later...

"Herbert! 20 more minutes of school left!" Tapbert whispered loudly.

"Herbert, 15 more minutes of school!"

"Herbert, 10 more minutes of school!"

"Herbert, 5 more minutes of school!"

"Herbert, 3 more minutes of school!" Tapbert could barely contain his excitement. At that point, Miss. English stopped the movie. She handed out our report cards. I received my report card. I was looking over it.

"Herbert! 2 more minutes!" Tapbert continued saying. I ignored him and continued looking over my report card. I recieved an average of 92.34, my best average yet. But my GPA was 88.72. It was decent, I guess.

"HERBERT, 1 MINUTE OF SCHOOL LEFT!" Tapbert yelled to me.

_RRRIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"YES!" Tapbert shouted.

"No! It's not time yet!" Miss. English told him.

"Noooooo!" He groaned and sat back down. I had to laugh at him. It was really funny.

"Ok, you can line up now." Miss. English gave up. We all rushed to the door, chatting excitedly about the summer. She then dismissed us, and we charged down the stairs.

"So where should we go?" Jonabert asked when we got outside.

"Let's get pizza!" Tapbert suggested. We all nodded in agreement. We walked slowly to the pizza place, chatting about what we are doing over the summer.

"I've got summer school for failing two of my classes." Annoying J declared proudly.

"Like a boss." Jonabert added.

"Same here!" Bluebert piped in, giving Annoying J a high five.

"I'm going to play video games all day." Hankbert announced.

"Me too!" Jonabert chirped. "Although is Serenalia and the rest doing reviews? It would be awesome to annoy them!" He asked.

"Nah, I heard Serenalia was going back to Australia for the summer. So no reviews. I think her flight is QF108." I recalled.

"Oh well." He shrugged.

We finally arrived at the pizza place. We each ordered a slice of pizza. I would have usually chosen the meat pizzas, but for some reason they aren't very appetising to me anymore. So I went with a vegetarian pizza. It tasted pretty good. After that we slurped down some bottles of soda and went our own way.

* * *

At home, Mom and Dad announced some news.

"We will be going on vacation." Dad said.

"Yes!" Heroine and I both said in unison. "To where?"

"To Australia! It's a fun and warm place to go." Mom announced.

I froze. "What flight?" I asked slowly.

"QF108. Why?" Dad asked, confused.

My jaw dropped. I was going to be in the same flight as Serenalia?! I raced to my room without answering his question. I turned on my computer and started typing an email to all my friends.

_Hey guys,_

_Horrible news! I just found out that I am going to Australia on vacation. It sounds cool, but its not. I am stuck on the same plane as Serenalia! Why? That's not cool! What if she sees me? She would probably bore me with boring stuff._

I was in shock. What are the odds of being on the same plane as one of your classmates? I immediately received a reply from Shortbert.

_It's not uncommon. There's not that many flights. About one every day. So it's no sheer coincidence._

I poked my tongue out at the screen. Despite the fact that I might meet Serenalia, I was still very excited to go somewhere warm.

* * *

**Woo! I'm off to Australia! As of today, only 4 more days left! Woo! :D**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! For those in the northern hemisphere, have a nice summer, and for those in the Southern Hemisphere, have a great winter! :) I personally prefer winters over summers. :D**


	19. My Awesome Plane Trip (NOT)

**Hi everybody! How have y'all been? I have been having a lot of fun here in Australia. It's pretty good to be back. Anyway, I apologise for the lack Of updates. I will try my best to update new chapters, but I still have a lot to do. **

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

I woke up to a familiar song.

"Hermoine! Did you set the alarm as 'Colonel Bogey March'?!" I yelled to Hermoine. She got up to turn the alarm off. I looked outside and noticed that it was still dark outside.

"What time is it?" I ask her, still too lazy to get up and check myself.

"It's 5:30AM." She said, trying to wrestle my blanket from me. I held onto it tight and groaned.

"Why on earth would you wake me up at 5:30 in the MORNING?!" I screamed at her.

"Just get up and get dressed. We need to leave by 6:30." Hermoine ordered, and left. I groggily clambered out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I went downstairs for breakfast. Mom and Dad were already awake.

"Good morning!" Mom greeted cheerfully. I scowled at her for being so happy it was so early in the morning. She set a plate of seaweed bread and berry butter. I was hungry, so I just ate it.

Afterwards, we dragged our luggage outside to the taxi that Mom rented.

Then the taxi dude drove us to the airport, which was about 15 minutes drive.

After we got there, Dad checked us in and we looked for the baggage check. Turns out, the line was still closed. So we waited there. I was bored out of my mind. I was lying on the suitcase, trying to sleep on there. It wasn't very comfortable, so I gave up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out. I groaned and turned around. It was none other than Serenalia.

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm going on vacation." I declared.

"Ok, good for you." She shrugged. "I'll see you next school year." She waved and left. Little did she know, we were stuck on the same plane.

I let it slide and followed Mom and Dad (and reluctantly, Hermoine) through to the security check. We removed our watches, belts, shoes, and jackets. It made no sense why we had to remove our shoes and belts. I mean, what if no one had cleaned the floor in years? That's disgusting. And also, what if someone's pants fell down after they removed their belt? I chuckled a little at the thought. I wonder if that's ever happened.

So anyway, we went through the metal detector thing, which was really boring. Then we had to wait for our stuff to come out.

"The floor is so cold!" Hermoine complained.

"It's your fault for wearing sandals and no socks." I retorted. Eventually, our stuff came out and we put on out clothes and took our bags. We went to the cafe to grab something to drink. I took a soda, Hermoine took water, and Mom and Dad got coffee. We ambled to the gate we were supposed to be at, and sat down. We still had an hour to wait. I took out my iPaw and stated playing on it. I was trying to best level 19 of 'Ice Fishing'. It was hard. Those crabs are annoying.

Finally, they called us to board the plane. We walked through the passage way and into the plane itself. I peered into the cockpit as we walked past. Hermoine found our seats and sat down in the best one. I rushed to the second best one. Mom and Dad ended up with the two centre seats. I observed the people that walked past me, noting how ugly they were or how fat or whatever negative aspect of them I could see. I noticed Serenalia step in, greeting the flight attendants. She strolled down my aisle and froze when she saw me.

"Why on earth are you here?" She demanded.

"I'm going to Australia." I say smugly.

"Now is that a coincidence or are you stalking me?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Coincidence." I say quickly. After giving me a few more glares, she continued to her seat and sat down. Her seat was right beside mine, on the window side. I watched as she removed her iPaw from her bag and start typing something up. When she noticed my questioning looks, she explained.

"It's my story I'm working on."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there anytime you aren't working?" I ask. She thought for a minute, then shook her head. I rolled my eyes again and then went back to playing in my iPaw.

After a while, the flight attendants started serving lunch. I was pretty hungry. They gave all of us this pasta thing. There was barely any sauce. I grunted as I mixed the pasta with my fork, which was really really cold. But I was hungry, so I ate everything that's edible on the tray. Excluding the water, that was disgusting. I drank my soda. After that, I went to sleep.

**3 hours later(dot dot dot)**

I woke up. It was so bright outside that I swore we were right next to the sun.

"Awake now, sleepy head?" Hermoine teased me.

"Shut up." I glared at her.

"Watch your language!" Serenalia's voice scolded sharply. I turned around to face her. I glared at her for a moment, then turned back. She shrugged and continued typing up her story on her iPaw.

"How much longer?" I asked Mom. She checked the flight tracker on the mini TV.

"About 13 hours to go." She answered. I groaned and asked the flight attendant for a soda. She came back a minute later with a can and a cup of ice. I poured the soda in and sipped the cold, refreshing drink. I played some music on my iPaw and listened to it as I leafed through the magazine in front of me.

Then the announcements came up again. I was still listening and humming to the music, so I wasn't paying attention.

"Shut up Herbert and pay attention!" Hermoine yelled at me.

"Watch your language!" I scolded.

"That's my line! And it's copyrighted!" Serenalia called to me.

"I don't care!" I call back.

"Too bad!" She exclaimed. I scowled at her. She put her earphones on and listened to her music.

"What are you listening to?" I asked her curiously.

"Turkish March, by Mozart." She answered. "You?"

"Snow Day, by The Ice-Capades." I answer proudly.

"Who on earth is that?" She asked. "Is it that ugly guy on the news last night? The one that was caught travelling to East Arctic Circle without a plane ticket?"

I paused. Then I nodded slowly.

"Shame on you! You should listen to music that is not created by people who are bad role models!" She lectured. I rolled my eyes and turned the music up, blocking her voice out. After several minutes, I fell asleep again.

**2 hours later...**

"Herbert! They're serving dinner!" Hermoine woke me up with a start. I peered into the aisle and saw the carts coming up the aisle. The flight attendant set a tray of food on our tables. It consisted of this chicken, mashed potatoes, and really old looking peas. Eww, I thought in my head. I took several bites of the chicken, which didn't taste the best, but it was decent. The mashed potatoes were okay, but I still didn't really like it. I gulped down my soda and ate the chocolate covered macadamias. Then I went back to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, I woke up (again!). I wasn't tired anymore, so I decided to play on my iPaw. I tried playing the Impossible Test. I didn't believe it was impossible, but apparently it is for me. I had no idea how to beat the part where you have to stop the yellow gear from spinning. After losing for several minutes, I gave up trying and watched a movie on the TV screen. I was watching Despicable Me, which was really funny. I was eating this snack mix that was provided with the dinner. It was kind of salty, or "high in sodium",as Hermoine would say. Or maybe it was Serenalia. Or Ms. Becktia. There were almonds, crackers, and this cheesy puff thing. I don't care if it was unhealthy; it was delicious.

After sitting in the same position for such a long time, my legs were starting to cramp. It was really stiff, but at the same time, I felt it has just been overexercised. I got up to walk a little bit, and immediately sat back down because of the aching. I massaged them a little and tried again. It felt much better. I quickly went to the bathroom. It was a really small cubicle. I pressed the flush button, and the sudden noise of the vacuum made me jump. The noise was really loud and scary. I washed my hands quickly and dashed out, back to my seat. I wandered down the aisle, noticing what other people are doing.

"Herbert!" Serenalia called to me. I looked forward, then to the side, then I turned around.

"You are aware that you missed your seat, right?" She asked, gesturing to my empty seat, which I had passed. I walked ack without saying a word and sat back down. She just went back to her iPaw. I continued watching the movie. My favourite part was when Vector shrunk the flying spaceship thing into a mini plane. They had to ride on the top. I mean, how does that thing support the weight of all three? It made no sense, but it was funny.

* * *

After 12 more agonising and boring hours, we were finally landing. I looked out the windows to my sides and watched as we descended. The plane sunk into the white, puffy clouds, and then Australia was in sight. It was a very warm looking place, with grass and water. I was amazed at how warm a place could be. I was worried that I was going to be COLD. The warm weather didn't seem to faze Serenalia, probably because she was born there and lived there.

My head started to hurt from the sudden drop in pressure, or height or whatever.

I swallowed several times, and my ears stopped popping. I continue looking out the window. I finally saw the airport and the runway. We dropped lower and lower until I swore we were on the ground. I finally relaxed my tense muscles and slumped in my chair.

_**THUD!**_

The airplane **(or should I say aeroplane? The Australian pronunciation)** landed heavily on the ground, sending a huge tremor throughout the plane.

"It wasn't a very smooth landing. I've seen better." Serenalia commented as she reached for her blue carry-on suitcase. I rolled my eyes and swung my backpack onto my shoulder. We waited for a few crowds to leave then walked down the aisles to the exit.

I saw the pilot at the door, seeing all of us off. I walked up to him and said one thing:

"Watch your altitude."

* * *

**So yeah, the last part is kind of a reference to something at school, so I apologise if you don't understand. The watch your altitude thing is derived from one of my main phrases "watch your altitude." I copyrighted it for some of my classmates. So they created "watch your altitude" and pretty much copyrighted that. It's kind of funny, so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to use it. **

**How was your weekend. I know that question was kind of random, but seriously. **

**Also, I want to welcome a friend of mine to Fanfiction. Her Fanction name is Cutepuppy48. If you have the time, please check her story/stories out. Welcome cutepuppy! :) You are now part of the several people in our class that have a fanfiction account. :)**

**Thank you for reading the long chapter, and enjoy your day! **


	20. So Many Emails!

**G'day mates! As you may or may not know, I am in Australia for the summer holidays. I have been going to cool places to get some ideas for my story, so I apologise for the long wait. **

**To recap! Last chapter, Herbert is going to Australia for the summer, but he ends up going on the same day and in the same plane as ME (Serenalia) for 20 HOURS! Poor me. :(**

**Lol, having some fun there, don't mind me. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was super tired. It was 11:00 in the morning, but I just felt like sleeping, as if it was 11:00 at night. "Jet lag," Serenalia had explained. I collapsed on the hotel bed and dozed off.

I woke up again at 2:00 in the morning. It was really dark outside. I sat up in my bed and checked my email on my iPaw. I recieved one from Greenbert.

_Hey Herbert!_

_How is Australia like? Is it warm? Send pictures! What are you going to do? Do you have any plans? _

I was overwhelmed by the number of questions he had. It took me a few moments to comprehend what was being asked. Then I sent back a reply:

_Yeah, it's cool...I guess. I'm really tired. It's like...2:00 in the MORNING over here! _

_I don't have anything planned, and I have no idea where to go. Any suggestions?_

A few moments after my email was sent, Greenbert shot back a reply almost instantly.

_Why are you asking me? I've never been to Australia! _

_I do have an idea on who to ask. _

I racked my half- asleep brain, trying to figure who was the polar bear that Greenbert had in mind. Mr. Hendbert? He has been to Australia, but i don't want to ask a teacher. I mean, its a TEACHER! After 5 more minutes of thinking, I gave up:

_Who? None of us have been to Australia, and I don't want to ask Mr. Hendbert! _

I sat there, thinking in silence. Then the silence was too boring for me. I turned up some music.

"The Party Starts Now, by DJ K-Dance." I muttered to myself. "Impressive." I opened the email that Greenbert sent back a few moments after.

_You can choose not to do it, but I think the best polar bear to ask would be Serenalia. She was born in Australia, after all. She's probably been to quite a few places. _

My mouth dropped open.

"Serenalia? Are you kidding me?!" I cried out loud to the screen. I was definitely NOT going to ask her. Besides, I was positive she wouldn't tell me. I quickly typed up a response:

_Are you kidding me? Why would she tell me? She kinda hates all of us too. There's no way she would tell me, even if I asked. _

I was confused. Why would Greenbert suggest a polar bear that he knows hates me? Right on cue, Greenbert sent another email back.

_You never know. She's happy to help others if they ask for it, even if its someone she doesn't like. For example, once Annoying J went to her for a review, and she actually did a review she would give other students. So go ahead and try. You never know. _

I considered the idea. I was a little worried she would say no, but then again, Greenbert was usually right. I decided to give it a try. I typed in Serenalia's email address and started typing. **(Right on cue, one of my really dramatic music pieces stat playing.)**

_Hello Serenalia,_

_i was wondering if you could send me a list of places that I could visit during this vacation, I thought maybe you new a lot of places that were worth visiting. _

_Thanks! _

I read through it, checking it for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I knew she would point them out. After I was satisfied, I sent the email and hoped she would reply with a list. I got out of my bed and shuffled to the mini fridge. I peered in before grabbing a packet of chocolate chip cookies. I munched on them as I kept refreshing my inbox.

Finally, I received a reply from Serenalia.

_Hi Herbert,_

_You have been up for a while too, I presume? Yes, I do know quite a few places worth visiting in the Sydney area. I will provide a list of them. If you want the address, search it up yourself. _

_-Carss Park_

_-Cronulla Beach_

_-Bondi Beach_

_-Brighton le sands Beach_

_-Sydney Opera House_

_-Sydney Harbour Bridge_

_-Lunar Park_

_-Manly Beach_

_-The Minamurra Rainforest_

_-Sydney Olympic Park_

_-Into a whale_

_-Kiama_

_-Royal Botanical Gardens. _

I was over whelmed by the long list. I skimmed the first ten and then continued on with the message.

_Those are all the ones I could think of off the top of my head. Hope this helped! _

_Regards,_

_Serena_

_P.S. In your email, the first 'i' should be capitalised, the comma should be a period/full stop, and the word 'knew' was missing the letter 'k'._

I was stunned momentarily. I never noticed the mistake, but once I went back and checked I realised that I did make the errors. I poked my tongue out at the screen, but I was pretty proud of myself for getting a bunch of places to go to. I won't be bored!

I created a new email to all my friends:

_Hey guys,_

_I just got a list of places to go to during my vacation! Jealous? This is awesome! Maybe I can ask her to do my homework for me..._

I added the last part for fun, but who knows? I was immediately greeted by a reply from Jonabert:

Send us the list! Lets see what kind of places she suggested! Oh, and tell her to do my homework too.

I copied and pasted the list into my reply and included all my other friends before sending it off. I left my iPaw on my bed and went to get a drink of water. It tasted really bland, but it was the only cold liquid in the fridge, other than Hermoine's super-healthy-and-good-for-you smoothie thing. It looked really disgusting.

I put the water back in and took my cup of cold water back to my bed. I already received a new message from Jonabert.

_Did you even read the list? Because you said that you're going 'into a whale'. Mistake?_

I rechecked the list to find that Serenalia did indeed write 'into a whale' on the list. I was pretty embarrassed that I didn't pick up on it. I opened up another message and started complaining to Serenalia about the list.

_Why did you suggest I go into a whale? I sent the list off to all my friends and now they're all going to see it! I blame you! Why would you do this!_

I sat back and looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise. The colours of the sky and clouds were amazing. The sky was this light blue with purple and peachy pink clouds. sure, it was a bit girlish, but I thought it looked pretty cool. Soon after, my iPaw started vibrating, indicating that there was a new email for me. It was, obviously, from Serenalia.

_So you actually noticed? You have decent observation skills. Although judging from the email you sent me, it was one of your friends that noticed it and told you. Right? _

_Also, the last sentence in your email should end with a question mark, not an exclamation mark. _

The email made me feel frustrated. Why does she do this? Just to make fun of me or what? I was kind of agitated, so I shut off my iPaw and decided to take a break, but not before poking my tongue out at the screen a few times. Hermoine was up as well. She sat up sleepily and stretched her arms.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well? You were sleeping for a while." Hermoine greeted.

"Decent. I woke up at 2 in the morning." I announced.

"Good for you." She stated dully. I could tell she was a bit grouchy from jet lag. I was very irritable as well, although I didn't show it.

"Well, we have a lot to do today! Lets get up!" I say brightly. Hermoine just groaned and dove back under the covers. Yes! I thought, for the first time ever, I'm the one that wakes Hermoine up!

This was enough for me to get up and wake my parents up.

"First stop: Manly Beach." I declare to myself as I burst through Mom and Dad's room and threw open the curtains, letting fresh sunshine in.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I know there where a lot of emails, hope it wasn't too confusing. :)**

**Anyway, what's with the lack of updates? There doesn't seem to be that many people updating their stories recently. Is it because of the summer holidays? :?**

**Well, whatever the reason is, I hope you all have a very great week. :)**


	21. Play Date?

**G'day Mates! Sorry for the long wait. To make up for it, I made a long-ish chapter for you all! It seems like not that many people are updating their stories. Is it because of the summer holidays and everyone is relaxing? ;)**

**To Recap! Because even I kind of forgot what i wrote in the previous chapter. Herbert got this entire list of places to go from Serenalia. There was a whole chain of emails. Herbert decided in the end that he was going to go to Manly Beach first. **

**Enjoy!**

**Note: Special thanks to Taubmans and Dulux paint brands for helping me with the colour Names. I got the paint colours from this piece of card from Bunnings, in case my Aussie viewers are wondering. **

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Hermoine whined for the hundredth time.

"Almost, just a few more stops until Circular Quay **(pronounced Circular Key)**." Dad explained.

"I heard Manly Beach was absolutely breathtaking." Mom commented as the train left Town Hall Station. "The beaches are supposed to be really clean and warm."

I"'m getting ice cream." I declared. It was really sunny outside, so I figured it would be pretty warm.

"Are you sure? It's winter over here, which means it will be a little cooler than what you would expect for Summer." Mom cautioned. I waved her away and nodded.

"Serenalia promised that the weather would be really nice. She was born here, so she should know what the weather is like." I added with confidence. **(When did I promise that?!)**

"Since when did you start trusting everything Serenalia said?" Hermoine challenged. I paused to think for a moment. Then I shrugged.

"We're here! Circular Quay!" Dad exclaimed whilst pointing to the station sign that said 'Circular Quay'.

"Wow, that took a while." Hermoine bounced out of her chair and headed towards the automatic doors. We followed close behind and we all stepped out. The station was elevated on this bridge-like structure. We took the escalator down and pushed the heavy doors out.

"This is Manly Beach?!" Hermoine exclaimed loudly in disbelief. Her sudden outburst resulted in other Australian bears chuckling at us.

I face-palmed. "No, we take a bus or train or boat across. I forgot what." I briefly explained.

"We take the ferry to Manly Wharf. The ferry ride will take about half an hour." Dad explained in detail. He repositioned his large sunglasses and lead us to Dock 5, where the ferry to Manly Wharf was waiting. I raced upstairs for a better view and took a row of four seats. Mom shook her head and dragged us outside, so we could see more. Hermoine had her camera ready to snap some nice pictures. Soon enough, the ferry took off and slowly chugged along the water. We passed by the Opera House, The Harbour Bridge, and this amusement park called Lunar Park, which sounded boring, but it looked so cool! The entrance was the face of a clown-like person and his mouth was open and you would walk into the mouth.

After what seemed like a few minutes, the ferry docked at the wharf. I stood up instantaneously, but the motion of the still-moving boat made me collapse back into my chair. We had to wait until the ferry was super still before we could get up and out without falling over.

I was really amazed by the structure and design of the place. The paving was arranged in a spiral pattern, which looked so cool. There was this shell-like feature made out of metal that you could walk on. There was this little bear that was walking around and around in circles. He looked really silly, but whatever. We walked down the aisle of shops and restaurants before arriving at the beach. And wow, I was surprised. The sand was light and golden while the ocean was this vibrant deep blue with small waves gently lapping the shore. I couldn't wait to take my shoes off and run on the shore. While Mom and Dad were looking for a nice place to sit, Hermoine and I raced on the sand. The sand was really soft and warm, and the water was cool and somewhat refreshing. I reached for a handful of sand, then charged towards some seagulls and flung the pile of sand to them. They flew further away, but were primarily unfazed. But I really enjoyed it.

After playing in the sand and splashing around in the water, we settled down at the nearby cafe for something called Fish and Chips. I thought it was going to be a really weird mix, but to my surprise, they actually gave me fillet fish and French fries. I stared at my meal. Hermoine seemed to notice, because she clarified,"Australians call fillet fish fish and French fries chips."

I thought for a moment. "So what do they call potato chips?" I asked.

"I dunno, crisps?" She questioned.

I tried the fish and chips with some sauce called tartar sauce. It was kind of sour but it was really tangy. It went really well with the fish. I wolfed down my meal within a few minutes. Hermoine was still eating her grilled prawns and calamari. Mom and Dad were eating this healthy healthy burger. It was like, beef and healthy veggies and stuff.

After the meal, it was another ferry trip back to the train station, followed by another train trip to the hotel. By then, I was really tired. I didn't bother to brush my teeth. I just changed into my pyjamas and crawled into the bed sheets.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at 5:00AM. It wasn't too early, considering I just came back and was still adjusting to jet lag. I grabbed my iPaw from the table and checked my email. There was one from Serenalia:

_Good morning! How was Manly? I think you said you went there. Was it awesome? _

I was really puzzled. She isn't usually that cheerful to me. But I sent back a reply:

_It was pretty awesome. Although I'm not sure where to go next. Hermoine really wants to go to a zoo or something, but you didn't mention any zoos. Are there any?_

I looked out the window. The sun was beginning to rise and the clouds were neon orange this time. I heard Hermoine move around in her bed on the other side of the room. I looked around the hotel room and realised that the walls were painted a light lime colour. The carpet was a creamy white and the beds were made of birch wood and the bed sheets were white with bleached spruce coloured pillows. The bedside tables were oakwood or something. It's not like I could tell. I felt the iPaw vibrate. Another reply from Serenalia:

_Um, yes. There is Taronga zoo, but it kind of costs a bit. But what I would recommend in Featherdale Wildlife Park. It's really awesome! I'm actually going tomorrow. Do you want to ask your family to come along? The tickets are much cheaper, and you see a lot more. _

I considered her offer. I didn't really want to go with her, but I kind of wanted to see what Featherdale is like. So I sent back a reply:

_Sure. Where do we meet?_

It seems like she was waiting for my reply, because another reply came instantly.

_Do you need the address? It's a bit far from here, but it's worth it. You can catch the train. The address is 217-229 Kildare Road. Catch the train to Doonside, and then take the bus. Then walk a few blocks. You will recognise it pretty easily. We'll meet you there at 11:00. Don't forget to pack some food. _

That sounded like a lot of traveling. I suggested it to Hermoine, who just woke up. Her eyes lit up at the idea. She nodded quickly. She got up to tell Mom and Dad, while I lazed around in bed, whining about how early it is.

* * *

It was tomorrow already. I spent the previous day hanging out in my room, playing on my iPaw. Hermoine yelled at me for being so lazy. I ignored her. That is, until Mom and Dad screamed at me. But that was yesterday. Today, I am changing into my clothes; an orange T-Shirt in the shade 'Honey Maple'. It was a really vibrant colour. I was wearing a pair of 'River Blue'-coloured jeans. I slipped on some chalk-coloured sneakers, slopped on some sunscreen, and slapped on a vibrant green hat. **(Anybody heard of the Australian advertisement whose catch phrase is 'slip on a t-shirt, slop on some sunscreen, and slap on a hat'? No? Okay, let's just continue then.)**

I was about to leave my room when I realised I was missing something very important. I made my way back to my room and took out my awesome-looking sunglasses. Now I was ready. I dragged Hermoine out and we waited for Mom and Dad. They walked out soon enough, and we walked to the train station. Dad went to buy tickets for us, while we were waiting beside him.

"Two adult tickets and two child tickets please." Dad said.

"Today is Sunday, and we have a Funday Sunday special where all children and adult tickets are $2.50." The lady said in a really thick Australian accent. It sounded so funny.

So anyway, we paid and then we got on the train. It went straight to Doonside. It was about 45 minutes away, so I had a quick nap after eating some cookies.

I woke up to Hermoine tapping me on the shoulder. Then she nudged me, followed by a shake, then finally a full on shove.

"Hey!" I yelled as I fell against the walls of the train.

"We're here!" Hermoine told me. I scowled at her and followed Mom and Dad out the train.

"Here we are! Doonside!" Dad announced. We walked up the stairs and down another to the street level. There was a bus that was just arriving. It has 'Featherdale Wildlife Park' written as one of the locations, so we hopped on just as it was leaving. We were able to use our Funday Sunday tickets. It stopped in front of the wildlife park. We got off and I saw Serenalia with her parents.

"Hello!" Serenalia called, waving. I waved back.

"Glad you could make it! Featherdale is a really nice place." She said cheerfully. I let my parents mingle with her parents and I followed Serenalia in. The first exhibit was the bird exhibit. It was this entire walk of different birds in large aviaries. I saw eagles, lorikeets, parrots, macaws, and this really weird looking bird that can't fly.

"It's a lyrebird. It's really good at imitating things." Serenalia explained. I noticed a slight Australian accent in her voice. She continued on to the reptiles exhibit. There were snakes and lizards and stuff. There was this one lizard that looked like it had two heads.

"Woah, why does that lizard have two heads?!" I exclaimed to Serenalia, pointing at the weird lizard.

"It's called a two headed lizard. Its tail looks like a head, so it looks like it has two heads." Serenalia explained. We finished the reptiles area.

"Oh look, a peacock!" Serenalia cried out in surprise, pointing at the peacock that was sitting on the floor, out in the open. I stared at the peacock. It was all white. It looked really cool, but it didn't look like the usual blue and green ones.

"His name's Fifty-Nine." A bear behind us said.

"Why?" I blurted out. The bear shrugged and walked away.

"That's a really odd name for a peacock." Serenalia noted. I shrugged and continued on. We came into this area where you can go in and pet the kangaroos and emus. Serenalia led me into the enclosure. She started petting a kangaroo that was lying on the floor lazily.

"He sure reminds of someone." She commented, giving me an accusatory look. I looked away and started petting an emu. It was kind of tall, even for my size. I was a little intimidated. I watched as a little toddler charged towards another emu and punched it in the behind. The emu jumped and ran off. I burst out into fits of laughter. Serenalia looked at me weirdly.

After that, we washed our hands and settled down with our families for some lunch. I had a burger and a huge cup of frozen yoghurt (aka ice cream). Serenalia had a sandwich and a fruit salad. Too healthy for my taste. We both bought a Split **(it's like a Popsicle, but the inside is vanilla ice cream and the outside is a sweet coating of something.)** and we were eating it as we continued touring the exhibits.

At the gorilla exhibit, there was this one gorilla that was checking itself out in the mirror. Seriously, it was looking at itself in the mirror and was making all these poses. It was hilarious.

Later on, we were in an area where there were some kookaburras. Their laugh was really weird, but funny. But what was really mean was that one of them flew down from above me and took my Split before flying back into the tree.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled to it as I watched it enjoy the Popsicle. Then I pouted a bit.

"Oh well." Serenalia said, shrugging. Then she chuckled a bit. "But it is funny."

I decided to live with it and we went to the koala exhibit. You could actually hug a koala and take a picture. Serenalia got out her camera and said she would take some picture. I went to the koala and Serenalia took a picture as I stood next to the koala, who was eating eucalyptus leaves. Then I took some pictures of Serenalia when she hugged the koala. It was awesome, the koala was really soft and cuddly.

* * *

By the end of the day, I was really tired. Featherdale was truly awesome. I did so much stuff. Serenalia was a little nicer to me too, which was good for a change.

"Well, it was great to have you join us." Serenalia's mum said.

"Yeah, yeah, we fully enjoyed it." Mom agreed back, and they continued their chatty conversation.

"Well, I'll see you around. If you need any more help, just email me." Serenalia told me. I nodded back because I was too tired.

The train ride home was a quick one. We got home pretty quickly and I, once again, fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

These few days had been great, and I am really excited to do more in the time I do have left.

* * *

**Well, that was kind of long. But I hoped you enjoyed! :)**

**have an awesome holiday! Or if you're still in school, hope you're not too overcrowded with homework to read this chapter! **

**By the way, I'm listening to Approaching Nirvana's music. It's a band on YouTube that makes the best music! Go check 'em out sometime. My personal favourites are 'Death of a King' and all the Flight ones (First Flight, Second Flight, Final Flight). :)**

**That's all for now. I hope you all have an awesome day and that you are happy. :)**

**buh bye!**


	22. Herbert the Big Eater

**Hey guys! Lake Blue here. It's been a while, hasn't it? Over here in the US the summer is almost over. School is staring in about a week over here. It Seemed so short. **

**Anyways, I have been in Australia for the past couple months during the summer holidays. it was great visiting friends and family. I had a lot of fun. :D**

**Now to the story! Some reviews I would like to reply to,**

**Mike Peng1: Very interesting suggestion. I'm not sure how I wouldfeel about that. However, I am going to be finishing off the story pretty soon. So I don't think I'll have enough time to extend it. But I will take that into consideration stories future stories. Btw, that penguin name is so cool. It's kind of like mine. :)**

**You've seen me: Umm, do I know you in real life? I have an idea of who you are, but I'm not sure. **

**so yeah. Recap time! Last time we were together, Herbert went to Featherdale Wildlife Park (it's a really cool place. Visit it sometime.) with Serenalia. He also went to Manly Beach, which is also a really pretty place. Not as pretty as Wollongong Beach though. **

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Hermoine asked me one morning.

"What?" I asked, still typing on my iPaw.

"We only have another week of fun before we have to go back!" Hermoine exclaimed. "We had so much fun!"

I nodded in agreement. We did have a lot of fun, and we went to a lot of places. One of the most memorable places was Lunar Park. It kind of resembled Adventureland, but it was a little smaller. There was this roller-coaster called Wild Mouse, and it was really epic. You can see the Harbour Bridge and the Opera House from the carriage. Hermoine was screaming about how scary it was the entire time, so there was that. But then we went into Coney Island, which is pretty much a castle like structure with games and stuff in it. **(Original name right?)**

There was this game where you and other bears sit on this gently sloping wheel. The wheel starts spinning until everyone except one person remains. The second game Hermoine and I were the last two on the wheel. After about 30 seconds, Hermoine shoved me off. I slid down the side, glaring at her.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled at her as she happily got off.

"Too bad." She said, smirking.

Then we went to the Hall of Mirrors, which was actually a maze of mirrors. I saw my reflection everywhere, and I really thought I was stuck in there or something, until Hermoine's head popped out from behind a mirror.

"This way." She said, leading the way. She was better at this kind of thing.

However, I was still a bit annoyed at her for pushing me off the spinning wheel, so I told her firmly, "I don't need help." And I went off myself.

I looked around for exits. When observation didn't work, I tried feeling for ways out. I found one and followed it, staring at my countless reflections in every mirror. I was paying so much attention to my reflections that...

_BANG!_

I crashed into a mirror. "Ow!" I yelled, rubbing my forehead.

"Oh, and that. Watch out for the dead ends. If you're not paying attention, you could run into a wall. I did that just then." Hermoine explained. "I think I've found the way out. Follow me." She said, gesturing her paw towards the opposite direction. I followed her, since I knew I couldn't get out of the maze.

Finally, we arrived at the exit. I was super relieved. "Finally!" I yelled, punching the air victoriously.

"Let's go to that course!" Hermoine announced, dragging me to the obstacle looking course. We ran through the escalator that was running backwards, and the air vents that was shooting air upwards. We stood this platform that was vibrating like crazy.

"T-t-th-his m-m-m-aakes m-my v-voic-ce s-s-sound-d f-funn-n-y-y." Hermoine said. The shaking made her voice sound hilarious! We continued on to this room with a whole bunch of string tied vertically to the ceiling and floor. I pushed my way through, giving Hermoine a way through too.

We finally got to the end of the course. And our prize was...nothing! Absolutely nothing!

"We don't get a prize or anything?" I blurted out.

"Uh, no." Hermoine shook her head, giving me an are-you-serious look. "That was such an easy and short course. They would go broke paying for prizes for everyone."

I shrugged and made a beeline towards the next game. It was called Turkey Trot. You had to walk across this platform while it violently moved forward and back. I stumbled on the first step and nearly fell over. It was really shaky, and it was kind of hard to keep my balance. But by the end I got the hang of it. I was able to walk across the beam without too much trouble.

Hermoine picked up on a different technique. She walked forward when the beam moved forward and she jumped when the beam went backwards, so she cleared it pretty easily.

She looked at me smugly before moving to one of the last games we haven't played. It was this huge barrel, and half of it turned clockwise, and the other half anticlockwise. You had to walk to the other end of the barrel. It seemed easy enough. Hermoine went first. She breezed through the first half easily, but when she stepped on the next half, she stumbled a bit due to the sudden change in direction.

Fortunately, She quickly regained her balance (lucky her) and sailed through the rest of the barrel. It was a little more challenging for me. Hermoine made it look so easy. I wobbled across the first half, then tripped over my feet when I tried to lean against the wall, since the wall was also moving clockwise.

"Woah!" I yelped as I tripped and fell on the ground. It didn't hurt that much, but the friction between the wood and my fur made it kind of hot. I jumped back up and just ran right to the end.

"Woo!" I punched the air. It was pretty fun, and I still enjoyed it. Hermoine rolled her eyes slightly but she still smiled.

* * *

After a few more games, we settled down for lunch. I ate a burger and chips/fries, while Hermoine still took the healthier option: a fruit cup and a sandwich. I stuck my tongue out at her and took a sip of some icy-cold berry slushie.

A nearby bear was talking to her kids about the importance of eating healthy or something. Her Australian accent was really thick, and it sounded so different from that of the Arctic Circle. Hermoine and I burst out laughing at the accent. It sounded really cool. It was just so different.

"You can't always have prawns and chips from the barbie." She was telling the kids, who weren't paying attention to her at all.

"What are prawns?" I asked Hermoine. She shrugged as a response.

"Prawns are the Aussie word for shrimp, mates!" A voice chirped out. It came from a girl sitting at a table near us. "You guys must be from overseas. Welcome to the Great Oz!" She greeted.

"Umm." Hermoine said uncertainly, glancing at me.

"Oh thanks." I said.

There was a bit of an awkward pause as I thought about what to say.

"What's a barbie?" I finally asked her.

"Barbecue. Everyone knows that." She replied cheerfully. "I'm Gemma." She introduced, holding out her hand.

"Herbert." I replied, shaking it. Hermoine introduced herself and shook her hand too.

"So how are you enjoying Australia? Which part of the world did you come from?" She asked brightly.

"We came from the Arctic Circle." Hermoine answered.

"Ahh, the Arctic Circle. That quite a ways from here." She commented. "I had a best friend who moved to the Arctic Circle a year ago." She added.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I immediately thought of Serenalia. She moved to the Arctic Circle about a year back.

"Yep. She was one of my best friends." Gemma nodded.

"What was her name?" I asked curiously.

"Serenalia. Why?" She answered curiously. My mouth flew open.

"Serenalia?! Serenalia is one of my classmates in the Arctic Circle!" I exclaimed.

Gemma's eyes widened. "Really? Wow, what a coincidence. That's awesome. Is she settling okay in the Arctic Circle? I heard there were scary penguins there." Gemma chattered excitedly.

"No, there are no penguins in the Arctic Circle. Why don't you ask her yourself? She's here." I told her.

"I know. She went over to my house for a sleepover last week." Gemma declared excitedly.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. _She sure had her vacation planned out._ I thought to myself.

"Well anyway." Hermoine continued. "We should be going. Gotta catch the ferry."

"Oh sure." Gemma answered, smiling. "It's was great meeting you guys. Say hi to Serenalia for me." She said, waving.

"Wow. Australian bears are pretty cheerful and social." Hermoine remarked as we took the ferry back, followed by another train ride to the hotel.

I nodded in agreement as I thought through the day again. It had been loads of fun, even though they copied the names off of rides in the Arctic Circle. It was a huge coincidence meeting Gemma. She seemed really nice, like all the other bears we have met. Except for the guy on the train. He was sitting crookedly on the seat, giving everyone odd glares. I was kind of creeped out by that guy. He looked menacing.

"I'm hot." Hermoine interrupted my thoughts, fanning herself with a piece of paper.

"Yeah, Australia is very warm compared to the Arctic Circle. The reason why you're so hot is because today is a warmer day and because you are a polar bear, so your fur is slightly thicker. You're just not used to the heat. That's all." Mom explained.

"So how did Serenalia adjust to the cold in the Arctic?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she wears more?" Hermoine answered.

"I guess." I noted. Serenalia did seem to always wear a jacket and long pants. I decided to drop the conversation because I was so tired.

* * *

"Herbert? Herbert! HERBERT!" Hermoine screamed in my ear.

"What?" I shot up. Turns out I was daydreaming or something.

"Do you want to go to Bankstown for the buffet?" Hermoine asked. "To commemorate the last two days?" She added.

"Yes please!" I nodded eagerly, licking my lips. Australian food was really nice compared to the stuff in the Arctic Circle. Probably because not all the food was frozen before you cook it. I quickly got dressed and followed Hermoine, Mom, and Dad out.

In a nutshell, we ate food. A lot of food. Or at least I did. There were plenty of soups, hot food, soft drinks, and desserts. I pretty much had about 6 plates of food. The first one had spaghetti bolognese, the second had fish and chips, the third one had three bowls of chicken and corn soup, the fourth plate had spring rolls and fried rice, and the fifth plate had mud cakes, cookies, cheesecakes, and marshmallows dipped in chocolate. After eating all that I rested for about ten minutes, then went to get a bowl of ice cream. I was really full by the time I finished. I wiped my mouth and followed everyone else out. I could definitely go again, if I wanted to. But I didn't want to think about next time because I was so full.

* * *

**Yeah Herbert, this is is why you're fat. Even in Club Penguin you've been eating too many pizzas! **

**So yeah, like I said before, the story will be coming to a close soon. I already have plans for my next story to kind of acknowledge an important event coming up in September in Australia. :)**

**By the way, if anybody is wondering, I came back from Australia like yesterday, so I have really bad jet lag. So I apologise if I'm not really writing the best chapters I have. It will get improve, I promise. **

**Yeah, Hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you guys soon! Have a great day! **


	23. Off To Adventure!

**Hey everyone! Apologies for the long wait! Had a twinge of writers block, so haven't really been inspired enough. I think it will get better when I start the next story. by the way, this is the last chapter. I had some trouble figuring out the ending, but I think I got it. **

**i just wanted to let you all know that I had a lot of fun in Australia. I met all my friends and it was great hanging out with them! I hope all your summers were good, and I hope for my Australian buddies, you guys had a good winter. :)**

* * *

The last day had finally come. Our suitcases were all packed and we were ready to go. I clutched my forest green suitcase and we all headed over to the front of the hotel, where our taxi was waiting for us. The driver dropped us off at terminal 5, where we walked to the check-in counter and checked our bags in. Serenalia and her mum were checking in their bags at the counter next to us.

"It's been so quick, hasn't it?" Serenalia asked me. She looked a bit disappointed, probably because she wanted to stay in Australia.

I nodded back in response. "Another 20 hour flight back." I added.

"I'm not really looking forward to that, but hey, it's travel." She agreed.

Just then, both of us finished checking in, so we decided to enter customs together.

"Have you travelled before?" Serenalia asked me curiously.

I shook my head. "Not as far as this."

"Have you gone through security screening before?" She continued.

"Uhh, on the way over here? I still don't quite get why we have to do this." I admitted.

"Security screening is basically just a test to make sure you don't have anything illegal or prohibited on you. You take off your jackets and you put your iPaws, laptops, and other electronic devices in the tray. Then you put your bags and stuff on as well and go through a metal detector. The adults have to do an x-ray to make sure they aren't carrying anything illegal on their bodies." Serenalia explained.

"Wait, so we don't have to do the x-ray? What if the child is the one carrying the stuff?" I exclaimed, confused.

"I don't know. They don't suspect children as much, I guess. Children are usually innocent." She said.

"Eh." I shrugged. I took off my jacket and put it on one of the plastic trays. Then I took my iPaw out and placed it in another tray. Serenalia did the same. She put her green backpack on the conveyor belt and followed me through the metal detector. We both came out clean. Then we started getting our stuff while the parents were getting x-rayed. Then we waited for them to get their stuff and we continued on to customs. They checked our identification and stuff like that.

After a few more minutes, we were cleared of customs. Serenalia and I went our separate ways.

"I want to get a bottle of water." Mom declared. "Anyone else?" She asked.

"I want a coffee." Dad said.

"I'll take a smoothie." Hermoine added.

"I'll, um, have a bottle of fanta." I said.

"Okay then, lets go to the cafe over there." She said, pointing to a cafe about 50 metres away.

"But it's too far." I whined. (Jessie and anybody else who reads her story should get the reference ;) )

"It's not. It's just a few steps." Hermoine retorted.

"Whatever." I grumbled and tagged along.

We finally got our beverages and we proceeded to gate 61, where our plane was. Serenalia was already there, so I took a seat nearby.

"What seat number are you?" She asked.

"Umm." I said, checking my boarding pass. "42G." I told her.

"Cool. I'm at 42J. We're right across from each other." Serenalia said. "We are kind of close to the rear of the plane, so you might hear some background noise." She informed. "As well as the lavatories." She added.

"The what?!" I asked.

"The toilets." She clarified.

"Oh." I nodded slightly.

Gate 61 for Flight AC50. We will now be boarding seats 34 to 43.

"Let's go." Serenalia chirped, getting up. I got my stuff and followed.

"I cant believe it. We're starting school in one and a half weeks!" Serenalia exclaimed in the line.

"I know." I nodded in agreement. "I'm really not looking forward to..."

"I can't wait to get back in school!" Serenalia interrupted. "It's going to be great meeting new students and teachers!" I gave her a funny look but stayed silent.

The flight attendant person at the front checked our boarding passes and passports. Well, in Serenalia's case, a residential card. We went down this long tunnel and stepped into the airplane.

"Watch out for the..." Serenalia began.

"Ouch!" I yelped, rubbing my head.

"...low ceiling." She finished.

"Yeah, that's a little too late." I said, and continued into the plane. We walked right to the back few rows and let our parents store the carry-ons in the overhead compartment. I pulled out my iPaw and stored it in the front pocket. Serenalia kept here in her bag, which was stowed under the front seat.

After about ten minutes, the flight attendants played a video about "The safety features of this aircraft." I had seen it several times, so I paid no attention. I opened the package of pillows and blankets and settled myself for a nap.

* * *

"Hey Herbert. Herbert! Herbert!" I woke up to Serenalia calling me.

"What?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Look." She pointed outside the window. It was on the verge of sunrise outside. The horizon was a burnt orange shade, which became a lighter orange, which transitioned into a pale yellow, which changed into a light white. Above the white was a light blue, followed by a deeper blue. It looked absolutely amazing. The sun was barely visible, but it casted a red beam onto the seats. The sun, in contrast to the usual white or yellow, was a shade of bright orange- red. It was much more colourful than usual.

* * *

So that was the more interesting part of the flight. Unless you count me tripping and falling on top of the baggage claim conveyor belt. I was pretty much dragged for half the entire course before I scrambled out. But we landed safely. The landing was a bit rough but it wasn't too bad. It was 7:00 in the morning in the Arctic Circle. It was once again really cold in the Arctic, just like every normal day.

We all went back home and I was very relieved to be able to lie down on a proper bed. The airplane chair was so stiff and uncomfortable. We all settled down in our rooms for a nap because we were all really tired. That was because it was 9:00PM in Australia plus the fact that we were really worn out from the 20 hour trip. So yeah, I slept.

**9 hours later...**

I woke up feeling bright and refreshed. I stretched in bed and yawned.

"Wow, that was a great sleep." I commented to myself. I got up and checked the time.

"4:00PM?!" I blurted out, waking Hermoine along the way.

"Wha-a?" She asked sleepily.

"It's 4:00PM!" I exclaimed.

"So? Go back to bed. Jet lag..." She mumbled and went back to sleep.

I wrinkled my nose at her and went outside for a walk.

* * *

The weather was brisk and cold, like it always is in the Arctic Circle. All I saw was ice, ice, and...snow. Australia had been really exciting, and it was much warmer and more interesting.

"Why can't I move to Australia and live there? It's so warm there. It's freezing cold here!" I complained to myself. I stopped.

"Why can't I? I want some adventure! I don't want to be stuck in school!" As soon as I yelled these words, the ice that I was standing on started cracking. Soon enough, I separated the large iceberg from the rest of the land and I pushed myself away from the island.

"Bye everyone! I'm off to Australia!" I waved to the few polar bears on the coast. The island shrank as I travelled further and further.

I was ready to start my new life. In Australia.

But little did I know, I was in for a surprise.

* * *

**So that, everyone, is the conclusion of My Life:Herbert. thank you all very much for supporting this story by taking time out of your lives to read this story. I really appreciate it. **

**For those of you that don't know what happened next, Herbert ends up in a very familiar place. ;)**

**Thats all for now. I will post the next story within the next few days. I think you all will like it. :)**

**Until next time, take care! Have a great day! **


End file.
